


Entregándome a tí.

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Basadaenunreddit, Demisexuality, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Voltron au, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Keith no necesita de una relación amorosa para ser feliz, pues está lejos de sentir atracción sexual, o eso creía hasta el momento en que llegó alguien a cambiar todo lo que creía, pensaba y sobre todo: sentía.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Entregándome a tí.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sukihi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukihi/gifts).



> El one shot más largo que he escrito, y que supuso un gran reto para mí. 
> 
> Espero de verdad que lo disfruteís.

Me encontraba riendo despreocupadamente de las tonterías que mi amigo Lance decía sin parar, la verdad era que lo consideraba un gran amigo y teníamos la rutina de ir siempre al mismo bar para beber unas cuantas copas de vez en cuando. Incluso llegábamos a saludar a quienes veíamos de forma habitual también allí, pues el ambiente era tan familiar en el lugar que te daba ese tipo de atmósfera. Además, el bar contaba con unas mesas de billar, una sección de dardos y otros juegos que animaban a la gente a participar en ello.

Y claro, esa noche no era la excepción para entretenernos, por lo que junto a un par de rondas de cerveza y ya algo más animados, con Lance nos pusimos frente a un tablero de dados y comenzamos a tirar de ellos, apostando tontamente por cada punto que acertábamos y burlándonos por cada punto que se perdía. Incluso ya con unos cuantos vasos encima le comenzamos a hablar a los otros dos chicos que se encontraban en la mesa del lado y que estaban haciendo lo mismo que nosotros.

Y claro, digo chicos, pero en verdad eran dos hombres adultos, como nosotros. Pero siempre he sentido que luego de cumplir treinta años la edad pierde sentido, así que ya cerca de los cuarenta como estoy ahora, toda la gente de mi edad se siente joven. Y bueno, al menos las dos personas al lado de nosotros parecían tener un espíritu jovial también, pues se unieron a nuestra competencia durante un momento.

La conversación se hizo más animada ya con cuatro voces, incluso pude hablar bastante con uno de los chicos vecinos, lo primero que hizo fue presentarse como Shiro, y la verdad es que de inmediato sentí que con él podría llevarme bien. Su amigo luego de un rato que pudieron ser bien minutos u horas declaró que se tenía que retirar, igual que mi amigo; pero yo en verdad que me lo estaba pasando bien, al igual que Shiro al parecer y ambos declaramos que nos quedaríamos más rato en el local. La conversación y el juego continuó como si fuéramos amigos desde siempre, nadie podría creer que nos acabábamos de conocer hace solo un par de horas.

¿Qué importaba si éramos dos desconocidos? Nos estábamos llevando de maravillas y mis mejillas ya dolían de tanto reír, él tenía siempre un comentario listo y gracioso para cada situación, aunque no era como esas personas que tratan de ser graciosas a la fuerza, para él era como natural. O tal vez solo era yo el que reía más de la cuenta. ¿Cuánta cerveza había bebido? Daba igual, mañana no trabajo así que podría seguir bebiendo sin problema.

Dentro de lo que conversamos, salió el tema de que él en su casa contaba con su propio salón de juegos, incluyendo mesa de billar, dardos, un bar bien dispuesto y una gran televisión para ver cualquier partido allí. Me invitó sin más y yo acepté. Así de simple fue, no se me ocurrió en ningún momento de que podría ser un asesino serial o peligroso, parecía que era un niño de cinco años siendo atrapado por dulces. Me reí mientras pagábamos la cuenta por mis pensamientos, y ya dentro del taxi le expliqué lo que había pensado y él igual se rio.

Debo reconocer que su risa era contagiosa y que me gustaba mucho escucharla, por alguna extraña razón me sentía demasiado cómodo y feliz con él a mi lado. Y volví a echarle la culpa al alcohol. No había otra explicación para que un hombre de 40 años recién cumplidos se sienta así. Tal vez estaba volviendo a vivir mi adolescencia conociendo amigos nuevos, algo como una adolescencia tardía. No se sentía mal para nada.

Cuando llegamos a su casa no pude evitar silbar ante la vista. Estaba en una de las zonas acomodadas de la ciudad y la construcción le hacía justicia a los comentarios que circulaban y le daban esa reputación. Entramos y volví a sorprenderme, el tipo no había mentido cuando me contó un poco sobre lo que tenía en su casa, al menos me condujo entusiasmado hasta su sala de juegos y yo pude admirar los muebles de caoba y sillones de cuero negro, él se colocó detrás del bar y se puso en actitud seria mientras me hablaba preguntando qué iba a querer para tomar. Aún no era tarde, pero si íbamos a seguir jugando a los dardos, no quería perder-

―Una cerveza, por favor ―asintió y yo me acerqué a la mesa de billar―. ¿Puedo preguntar en qué trabajas?

―Puedes preguntarme, o puedes tratar de adivinarlo. ―me pasó la botella de cerveza. Mi favorita.

―Un narcotraficante o un reconocido doctor.

―No y no, lo siento pero has perdido tu oportunidad, ahora deberás vivir en la incertidumbre.

―Que cruel eres, Shirogane.

―Ya te he dicho que no me llames tan formal, con solo Shiro basta, además ¿En verdad te parezco un traficante de drogas?

Lo miré de arriba abajo, sus jeans lucían poco gastados pero se ajustaban muy bien a sus largas piernas, la camisa que estaba usando era de marca por la tela sedosa que no se arrugaba y acomodaba a cada centímetro de su cuerpo, las uñas estaban bien cortadas y sus manos cuidadas, incluso su cabello a pesar de tener toques grises por los lados estaba bien cortado y peinado de manera favorable para él. Por supuesto que no lucía como uno, pero tenía que seguirle el juego.

―Nunca he conocido a ninguno, así que no sabría cómo lucen.

―Oh ya veo, y bajo esa lógica yo no sabría cómo luce un unicornio pues nunca he visto tampoco a ninguno.

― _Touché_. ―le concedí.

―¿Y qué otras cosas no has hecho?

Dejamos las cervezas en una mesa cerca del lugar en donde los tableros de dardos se encontraban colgando de la pared y comenzamos a tirar a medida que conversábamos.

―No lo sé, supongo que hay muchas cosas que no he hecho o que no he visto. Lanzarme en paracaídas es una de ellas, por ejemplo.

―Ya veo, ¿y besar a un hombre?

Lo miré apenas un segundo por esa pregunta, fue directa pero no me incomodó, así que de la misma manera contesté.

―No, ni siquiera creo que me haya gustado alguno. He estado fuera del mundo amoroso por una buena cantidad de tiempo, digamos que no tengo tiempo o que tal vez no estoy interesado en ello.

―¿Por cuánto tiempo? Yo he terminado con mi novia hace solo unos meses. ―me confesó mientras iba por más cerveza.

―Bueno, podrían ser unos siete años, o tal vez ocho, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo con tanta claridad o con una fecha exacta.

Silbó sorprendido mientras me acercaba otra lata y seguía con su turno de dardos.

―No te mentiré diciendo que no me intriga, pero supongo que prefiero dejar esas preguntas para más adelante, ¿no te parece?

¿Más adelante? Sí, claro, a mi también me gustaría volver a verlo, sentí que podríamos llegar a ser unos buenos amigos así que imaginarme en su compañía fue agradable y sonreí. Seguimos con la conversación superficial y cuando ya fue pasada la medianoche decidimos que era suficiente por ese día así que pedí un taxi. Mientras lo esperábamos intercambiamos números y me pidió que le mandara un mensaje para cuando llegara a casa.

La verdad es que yo no soy un aficionado a usar mucho el teléfono o a mandar mensajes, creo que es mejor realizar una llamada telefónica para hablar lo justo y necesario o en cualquier caso hasta mandar un correo electrónico, pero cuando iba de camino en el taxi, mi móvil vibró y no pude evitar sonreír al ver que era un mensaje de Shiro pidiéndome que le avisara en cuanto llegara a mi casa.

 **Keith:** _Ya he llegado y me he servido un vaso con agua, ahora me tiraré en la cama y a dormir._

**Shirogane** _: Me alegra que hayas llegado sin novedad, la pasé muy bien contigo._

**Keith:** _Yo igual, estemos en contacto. Buenas noches._

**Shirogane:** _Buenas noches :)_

No tengo para qué decir que esa noche me dormí con una tonta sonrisa en la cara. Y desperté casi igual. Así como no tengo la costumbre de mandar mensajes a cada rato, tampoco soy de los que usa su celular apenas despierta, incluso en el trabajo suelo dejarlo en silencio simplemente porque no me importa mucho la actividad que este puede tener y tampoco me gusta distraerme tontamente. Pero esa mañana por alguna razón en cuanto abrí los ojos y me desperecé, busqué mi celular y volví a sonreí.

Shiro me había mandado un mensaje con una foto del perro de su vecino, que al parecer todas las mañanas iba a despertarlo saltando las vallas de separación y lloraba fuera de la ventana de su habitación. Era realmente adorable, y al parecer tenía la costumbre de despertarlo temprano. Había cerca de dos horas de diferencia entre que él me mandó el mensaje y yo lo vi, y bueno, era fin de semana así que no me sentía culpable en absoluto de despertar tarde, especialmente luego de haber bebido la noche anterior. Le contesté brevemente y le conté un poco de lo que haría durante el día, disculpándome de antemano por no estar pendiente del móvil.

 **Keith:** Es la mejor alarma del mundo

 **Keith:** Iré a correr por el parque y luego a hacer algo de ejercicio. Tengo que botar el alcohol del organismo.

 **Shirogane:** Está bien, mándame una foto tuya cuando ya hayas terminado el ejercicio y estés todo sudado.

¿Era broma? ¿Para qué querría que le mandara algo así? Pero como si hubiera pensado lo mismo que yo, contestó.

 **Shirogane** : Era broma, lol.

Negué ante su mensaje y metí el celular al bolsillo de la chaqueta para luego agarrar mis llaves y salir a correr por los alrededores. La verdad era que no me consideraba un fanático de los deportes o el estilo de vida saludable, solo trataba de hacer las cosas bien con mi organismo y mantenerme en forma. De todas formas debía mantener un buen físico para mi trabajo, no quería morir aplastado por una motocicleta ni nada por el estilo, además había piezas que eran complicadas de cambiar y requerían usar fuerza.

La mañana se iba poniendo más caliente y yo disfrutaba de los rayos del sol en mi cara, llevaba audífonos con música pesada que me ayudaba a relajar, aunque mi propia vida estaba lejos de ser un caos, siempre había pequeñas cosas que provocaban estrés y siempre buscaba maneras de liberar esas tensiones. También durante un tiempo se me había dado por practicar boxeo, y se sentía bien el golpear el saco colgante, imaginando que eran aquellas personas que me sacaban de quicio durante el día. Lo dejé luego de quedar inconsciente un par de veces cuando me tocaba subir al ring a enfrentarme a otros practicantes, desde ahí prefería deportes individuales o métodos más pacíficos de liberar el estrés, incluyendo el yoga.

Pasé al gimnasio habitual que quedaba a mitad de ruta de mi carrera, diciéndome que solo haría algo de pesas y no cardio ya que iba a volver a casa corriendo, y ahí me pareció ver a alguien similar a Shiro así que me acordé de él y de cómo ambos habíamos compartido el mismo club deportivo en la universidad, en verdad que teníamos cosas en común y no solo en entretención. Aún no sabía cuál era su trabajo, pero sabía que le dedicaba tanto tiempo y pasión como yo al mío y eso me agradaba.

Al llegar a casa partí directo a la ducha y recordé la solicitud de la foto, era una estupidez y una broma de mal gusto, lo sabía, pero ¿por qué no seguir el juego? Me eché el cabello hacia atrás, tratando de lucir algo sexi –cosa que no logré-, y mandé la foto. Me sentí algo nervioso por la respuesta de la tontería que acababa de hacer así que entré a bañarme, tratando de despejar también mis pensamientos y que estos se fueran por el alcantarillado.

Olvidé el asunto de la foto debido al hambre que tenía y luego de pedir un par de pizzas y sentarme a ver algún programa de televisión acostado en el sofá, recordé revisar el celular.

 **Shirogane:** ¿Es mi impresión o hace mucho calor aquí?

Ridículo, pensé, pero me sacó una sonrisa tonta. Justo el timbre sonó así que me levanté por la pizza, cuando llegué de nuevo a mi sitio en el sofá, tenía otro mensaje:

 **Shirogane:** Vendrán unos amigos en la tarde para comer unos hot dogs y pasar el rato, ¿te nos unes?

Los planes para ese día eran iguales que los de todos los días libres que tenía: flojear. Así que realmente no tenía nada que hacer y sonaba entretenido el plan de Shiro, también me vendría bien conocer nueva gente, así que le contesté:

 **Keith:** Claro, ¿a qué hora?

 **Shirogane:** A las 6.

 **Keith:** Ok. Nos vemos.

 **Shirogane** : Nos vemos c:

¿Era realmente necesario a que contestara por cada cosa que decía? Sin más que hablar, dejé el celular a un lado y me centré en la película que tenía frente a mí. Ya cuando faltaba poco para tener que irme, decidí cambiar mi atuendo por algo un poco más presentable, no creía que fuera un problema presentarme como estaba ya que era algo casual, pero de todas formas no me sentía cómodo presentándome por primera vez a los amigos de Shiro en ropa deportiva. Así que me cambié por unos jeans algo gastados y una camiseta negra, simple pero eficiente.

Ese día sabía que bebería algo así que opté por irme en un uber hasta su casa, no era tan inconsciente de manejar luego de beber alcohol, así que yéndome de esa manera tendría la total libertad de tomar lo que fuese que me ofreciera. Aunque claro, con moderación porque el día siguiente era día laboral.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Shiro, que me gustaría llamar más mansión pero sé que se sentiría algo incómodo por ello, él ya me estaba esperando.

―Me disculpo, mis amigos dieron excusas de última hora para no venir y supuse que ya estarías en camino.

―Oh no hay problema, supongo que habrá más comida para mí de esa forma.

―Y más cervezas ―nos reímos mientras entrabamos y me guiaba a la parte trasera de la casa.

En su patio había una piscina bastante grande y una zona para barbacoa. Allí ya estaba dispuesto todo, así que solo me senté y relajé, la conversación fluye estupendamente entre nosotros, de lo más natural.

―Me gusta tu look ―me dice de la nada―, es como de chico malo.

―¿Chico malo? ¿Eso crees? ―me autoinspeccioné y no encontré nada fuera de lo normal en cómo me había vestido.

―Claro, lo único que te falta para completar el look es una motocicleta y una chaqueta de cuero ―él se rio y yo levanté una ceja.

―A lo mejor no estás tan lejos… ¿qué piensas que hago? Tu no has querido decirme en qué trabajas, pero tampoco me has pregunto qué es lo que hago yo. ¿No tienes curiosidad?

―¿Acaso no te gusta el misterio? ―me preguntó con su tono de voz mucho más bajo y sentí un escalofrío por lo cerca que estaba.

―Vamos, Shirogane, deja de bromear ―bebí un poco de mi cerveza, de verdad que empezaba a hacer calor a esa hora de la tarde.

―Shiro, dime solo Shiro, cuando dices Shirogane me hace sentir ―simuló un exagerado escalofrío―. Y veamos, juguemos una ronda de billar, y si yo gano, tendrás que contarme en qué trabajas y si ganas tu, lo haré yo. ¿Te parece?

―Perfecto ―asentí.

Luego de que decidiéramos que era mejor un dos de tres, Shiro me demostró que en verdad era muy bueno para jugar al “americano 9”, así que reconocí mi derrotada y le pedí algo más fuerte que una cerveza para hablar.

―En verdad no sé porque hemos dejado de jugar y nos sentamos, perfectamente podemos hacer dos cosas a la vez. ―me quejé por la seriedad que apareció de pronto entre nosotros.

―¡¿Puedes hacer dos cosas a la vez?! ―le tiré un cojín del sillón.

―Pues sí, por ejemplo beber ―bebí del vaso― y soportarte.

―Ja, me doy cuenta que también tienes sentido del humor, Keith. Ahora, cumple tu castigo.

―Si señor ―le hice un saludo militar como burla ante la orden que me dio y empecé a hablar. Bueno, no es nada muy seguro o fijo, digamos que trabajo de vez en cuando ―me encogí de hombros quitándole importancia―. Digamos que tuve que retirarme hace un par de años de mi verdadera profesión, así que ahora solo hago cosas relacionadas a eso, pero es por temporadas específicas.

―¿Y cuál era tu verdadera profesión?

―Corredor de carreras de motocicletas. Desde que era adolescente empecé a correr y luego dediqué mi vida a ello, era bastante bueno, gané competencias inclusive internacionales.

―¡¿O sea que de verdad eres esa clase de chico malo con motocicleta y chaqueta de cuero?!

―Shiro, vamos ―negué pero luego lo pensé mejor y asentí―. Creo que sí. Aunque de malo nada, creo que soy una persona bastante buena y que hace las cosas de manera legal, así que lamento desilusionarte, pero no soy tu soñado chico malo.

―No podrías desilusionarme por algo así.

Calor subió por mis mejillas y decidí proseguir con la historia.

―Bueno, profesionalmente fui corredor durante unos dieciséis, más o menos, ya luego tuve que retirarme debido a una lesión que causó un gran accidente en la pista la última jornada de la carrera final. Estuve grave varios meses, así que cuando me dijeron que podría seguir con mi vida pero tendría que retirarme, no me afectó tanto como creí que lo haría; en esos momentos estaba agradecido de seguir con vida. Y aún lo estoy.

―Vaya, lamento escuchar eso ―trató de consolarme Shiro.

―¿Qué sigo con vida? Guau, gracias ―mi voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

―No, no, no. No quise decir eso, de que lamentaba que siguieras con vida, sino que tuviste que retirarte de lo que amabas. Aunque me alegro de que sigas con vida ―rápidamente trató de arreglar lo que había dicho y yo me reí ante su cara de notoria confusión―. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

―Bueno, al chico que iba detrás de mí se le resbaló la motocicleta y esta rapó hasta donde yo estaba y topó con mi rueda trasera, perdí el control ya que era justo una curva que había decidido tomar a alta velocidad, arriesgando todo, y cuando caí ambas motocicletas pasaron por encima de mi cuerpo ―bebí un poco, recordar aquello siempre hacía que se erizara el cabello de mi cuerpo―. Y no fueron solo esas dos, como era el líder, todos venían detrás de mí. Podrás imaginar la gran colisión en cadena que se produjo luego, y yo quedé enterrado bajo todo eso; inclusive una motocicleta de la compañía rival a mi patrocinador se incendió y ahí fue donde tuvieron que sacarme de forma rápida de allí. Unos segundos más y exploto con el tanque de todas ellas.

―Keith, oh por Dios, que horrible debió haber sido ―él se llevó las manos a la boca, luciendo realmente sorprendido por mi relato, yo solo traté de volver a quitarle importancia, pero Shiro no parecía tomárselo de esa forma.

Cerré los ojos un momento para que las sensaciones que volvían cada vez que recordaba eso se fueran, y sentí un peso al lado mío en el sillón y antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, lo sentí. Me estaba abrazando.

―¿Shiro? ―lo llamé algo confundido.

―Keith, en verdad que no puedo imaginar lo que pasaste, pero me alegra que salieras con vida de ello.

―Si, bueno, yo también me alegro de ello. Así que realmente no me importa no volver a competir profesionalmente, siempre puedo volver a subirme y correr un poco, con cuidado por supuesto.

Shiro seguía abrazándome y yo no sabía qué hacer con mis brazos. No era una persona muy de piel y el contacto físico con mis amigos se mantenía al mínimo, así que esas muestras de afecto me sacaban un poco de sentido y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero Shiro parecía no querer soltarme, así que carraspee para tratar de que volviera a este plano terrenal, y hablé.

―Creo que ya se hace tarde.

―Oh sí, tienes razón.

Finalmente me soltó pero no se alejó. Su sonrisa estaba tan cerca que creí que quedaría ciego con su luz deslumbrante, pero era peor mirar a sus ojos bajo esa situación. ¿Por qué me sentía tan inquieto en esos momentos? Supuse que de nuevo era por lo que había tomado, así que sonreí en respuesta a su cortesía y preocupación.

―Llamaré a un taxi.

―Sí, claro ―pareció que por fin salía del hechizo y se colocó de pie para guiarme de vuelta a la entrada de su casa.

―Tu casa es tan grande que siento que si no me despides en la puerta terminaré por perderme dentro de ella ―traté de aligerar el ambiente.

―Bueno, me alagas a la misma vez que me ofendes.

―¿Eh? ―no entendí a lo que se refería, pero el taxi que había pedido estaba llegando, así que no me dio tiempo a indagar más.

―Adiós Keith, gracias por venir.

―Gracias por invitarme.

Y me subí al auto.

.

.

.

Habíamos quedado para volver a juntarnos la próxima semana, esta vez yo invitaría a Lance y él a su amigo de la otra vez en el bar, un tal Matt, que también se me hizo muy simpático. Durante la semana seguimos en contacto, él me mandaba fotos de cualquier cosa que veía y que le hacía gracia, y yo estaba más pendiente de mi celular que nunca. Incluso mis amigos se sorprendieron de verme tanto en línea y yo solo les comentaba que trataba de adaptarme a ser más sociable mediante las nuevas tecnologías.

Y es que debo reconocer que en eso me vi muy influenciado por Shiro, que no sabía si tenía mucho tiempo libre o era un adicto a ese tipo de cosas, porque no solo eran fotos simples las que me mandaba, sino que usaba filtros en ellas, los mensajes estaban cargados de emoticones y ese tipo de cosas. No quería parecer alguien a la antigua frente a él, así que poco a poco fui copiando sus acciones hasta acostumbrarme un poco a ellas.

Para el fin de semana nos reunimos de nuevo en su casa, esta vez acompañados de Matt y Lance. Shiro cocinó pescado y mariscos, era un increíble cocinero y de nuevo el ambiente fue tan agradable que se nos pasó la hora y si bien yo no quería irme, tanto Matt como Lance sí. Así que de nuevo nos quedamos a solas con Shiro, ya parecía una costumbre de que todos se retiraran temprano y nosotros quisiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos; y como la tarde había sido tranquila, nos sentamos en su sillón frente a la inmensa televisión y vimos una película.

Cuando llegué a mi casa de inmediato le mandé un mensaje a Shiro para avisarle que había llegado bien a mi casa, y me sorprendí de ver que tenía un mensaje de Lance.

 **Lance:** Hombre, ¿qué fue lo de hoy?

 **Keith:** ¿a qué te refieres?

 **Lance:** a esas miradas entre tu y tu nuevo amigo, y ese… ambiente.

 ** _Keith:_** En verdad no sé a qué te refieres.

 **Lance:** Ok, supongo que aún no te has dado cuenta.

¿Darme cuenta de qué? No entendía, o tal vez no quería hacerlo aún. Para mí simplemente era cómodo estar con Shiro, me sentía como si lo conociese de toda la vida y no creía que fuera una cosa mala, así que no seguí respondiendo los mensajes de mi amigo.

Para ese fin de semana no nos reunimos con Shiro, la verdad es que sentí que ambos queríamos tomarnos un tiempo de no estar con el otro o de esas reuniones como amigos, pero seguíamos mandándonos cada vez más mensajes y en ningún momento perdimos la comunicación. Decidimos que podríamos ir de acampada juntos, incluso él me hizo el comentario de que le gustaría andar en moto alguna vez y yo estaba encantado de llevarlo de paseo en alguno de mis bebés.

El fin de semana para la acampada llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Reconozco que me sentía nervioso, luego del mensaje de Lance y alguno que otro comentario más me puse a pensar con seriedad acerca de lo que sucedía con Shiro, y todo lo que sentía era como si me estuviese enamorando igual que en la adolescencia. Un mensaje suyo me sacaba una sonrisa y esperaba sus respuestas a comentarios sin importancia que le hacía.

Recordé cuando me preguntó si había besado a algún otro chico o me había gustado un hombre, y sacando conclusiones de ciertas frases o comentarios que él me había creo que puede que sea gay o bisexual, o de que esté muy seguro de su heterosexualidad como para hacer ese tipo de comentario, pero si fuera así, no me habría preguntado esas cosas, o sea, no es un tema de conversación normal para cuando acabas de conocer a alguien a no ser que sea tema para ti. Y comienzo a divagar otra vez.

Esto es lo que él me causa, pienso en él y mis pensamientos pierden el control y el lineamiento. Y sí, creo que he llegado a la conclusión de que al menos, me gusta; y no como solo amigos. Vamos que ni siquiera un ciego negaría su belleza, es algo clásica y madura, pero a la vez se contrasta con su personalidad juguetona y liviana. Las áreas grises en su cabello no le quitaban puntos, por el contrario, hacía que despertara el pensamiento prohibido de salir con alguien mayor, y eso junto con las pequeñas arrugas de expresión en sus ojos hacía que perdiera la cabeza. Y de su cuerpo aún no puedo hablar porque no lo he visto sin ropa y tampoco lo he tanteado, aunque sí creo que está en forma por las fotos que me manda cuando también va al gimnasio.

Porque sí, me ha mandado fotos ejercitándose en el gimnasio y ahí quedo yo viéndolas, preguntándome de si es normal que tus amigos te manden ese tipo de fotos o si es normal que yo empiece a salivar más de la cuenta al verlas. Eso sí, ninguna de las fotos que me ha mandado son de alto nivel o con contenido sexual, solo cosas de su día a día, esas fotos del gimnasio y nada más. De todas formas, se me hacen demasiado íntimas.

¿Y qué pasa si él está coqueteando conmigo y yo al seguirle la corriente significa que también lo hago? Bueno, no sé qué vaya a pensar él de mí, pero sí creo que podría gustarle, aunque fuera un poco. ¿O no? Quería abofetearme con mis dudas que no me llevaban a ninguna parte. Nunca fui inseguro en las relaciones ni nada, había tenido parejas, ligues de una noche y aventuras, nada que me costara conseguir ni que me hiciera dudar de mi mismo, ¿entonces por qué ahora?

¿Por qué era un hombre? No lo creía, la verdad es que nunca me importó ese tema, tampoco me lo cuestioné en el momento en que empecé a explorar mi sexualidad, solo supuse que lo normal para mí era que saliera con chicas y no tuve problemas con ello. Aunque tal vez en mi subconsciente sí estaba el conocimiento de que ellas ya no me gustaban más y por eso se me hizo fácil el no estar en una relación ni nada por el estilo durante todo este tiempo. Y bueno, tampoco era como que me preocupara eso ahora, no me consideraba superficial –a pesar de haber pensado en Shiro de esa forma-, sino que me gustaba más la persona en sí misma, su personalidad y todo eso.

Así que ahora, ¿qué importaba que me gustase un hombre? Nada. Esa era la respuesta y yo estaba más que contento con ella, me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no me crearía una crisis existencial el tomar consciencia de que ahora probablemente era gay, o bueno, bisexual debido a mi historial amoroso; así que era tiempo de quizás profundizar en este nuevo ¿sentimiento? Sí, claro que lo haría, y el ir a acampar con Shiro me venía de maravilla para eso.

Me arreglé quizás más de lo necesario, siendo que íbamos a pasar la noche al air libre, y fui con mi moto hasta su casa. Allí la dejaría e iríamos en su camioneta –una Land Rover negra que me hacía babear cada vez que la veía- hasta el lugar. Era él el que tenía todo el kit de campamento, y si bien yo lo había hecho en algún momento de mi juventud, Shiro era el más experto en el tema.

―Keith, hola ―me saludó entusiasmado, incluso palmeó mi hombro, faltó poco para que me abrazara y me mordí el interior de mi mejilla cuando no lo hizo―. ¿Esa es tu moto? Guau, reconozco que es una preciosidad, ¿me dejarías montarla?

―Hola, ―miré mi amada motocicleta Sport Touring y negué― en tus sueños querido.

Lancé ese comentario, esperando que no se ofendiera y como para tantear el terreno y el humor en ese día. Ya era un adulto y era idiota ponerme nervioso por hacer un avance con alguien, aun así la racionalidad no funciona en cosas emocionales así que quería al menos estar bien seguro desde el principio para dominar mi nerviosismo. Y recibí una respuesta positiva.

Shirogane se rio, ¿era mi impresión o se le formaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda? ¿Por qué no me había fijado en eso? Bueno, al menos ahora ya lo sabía.

―Me dueles Keith ―fingió ser herido directo en el corazón―, espero que al menos seas tu el que me lleve a dar una vuelta entonces. No me dejes con las ganas, querido.

Y morí.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa a buscar las cosas y echarlas en el auto, yo sonreí estúpidamente por esa respuesta. Claramente él también estaba coqueteando conmigo, de eso estaba seguro. Bueno, no quería pensar demasiado las cosas, se vería raro si comenzaba a actuar de forma diferente ahora, solo me dejaría llevar con el ambiente y listo.

Como siempre la conversación entre nosotros era animada, el viaje en la camioneta fue cómodo y con risas. Inclusive la caminata por el sendero para ir hacia la zona de acampada fue buena, gracias a que ninguno de los dos tenía problemas de mantener el ritmo incluso mientras íbamos en subida y hablábamos.

―Solo piensa en lo increíble que sería poder viajar por el universo como si nada, encontrar una manera de viajar a la velocidad de la luz y cruzar galaxias.

―Y conocer nuevos tipos de vida ―completé yo.

Shiro estaba realmente emocionado hablando de ello, se notaba que era un tema que le gustaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa y yo estaba feliz de seguirle el juego.

―¡Exacto! Imagina poder conocer otros estilos de vida, otras culturas y otros seres, ¿qué tanto podríamos aprender de ello? Sería increíble.

―Tengo una pregunta, Shiro ―me miró esperando a que continuara―, si te gusta tanto el tema, ¿por qué no fuiste astronauta o algo relacionado al tema?

Su cara perdió todo el brillo adquirido con la conversación y supe que lo había arruinado, de seguro que había una historia triste detrás, malos y dolorosos recuerdos que acababa de revivir. Maldije en voz baja y cuando me iba a disculpar y cambiar de tema, él habló sin mirarme a los ojos, actitud muy rara en él.

―Lo hice. O al menos lo intenté; pero sentí que no estaba capacitado, tenía que ser realista y ver mis opciones en ese momento. Además, si seguía en ese camino… dejaría atrás a alguien importante y sabía que me arrepentiría de ello luego.

―¿Alguien importante? ¿Lo dejaste por esa persona? ―no pude no preguntar, ¿acaso Shiro no me había dicho que estaba soltero? Tenía curiosidad por aquella persona que le hizo dejar de lado sus sueños por él y cómo había sido capaz de abandonarlo luego de semejante sacrificio.

―Sí, estábamos enamorados en ese entonces, éramos jóvenes y creíamos que no podríamos vivir sin el otro. Intenté el primer año, pero la relación con Adam ―oh, así que era hombre, ahora confirmaba que era gay, más que bisexual― se fue complicando más y más. Él estaba preocupado por mí, creía que la presión por la carrera me afectaba mucho, además de que me preocupaba por nuestra relación, poco a poco nos fuimos distanciando; además de que yo estudiaba en otra ciudad, así que no nos veíamos muy seguido. Un día tuvimos una gran discusión y decidí no volver a casa para la semana que tenía libre de clases, preferí quedarme estudiando, exigiendo mi cuerpo y mente al límite y ni siquiera traté de ponerme en contacto con él.

Se detuvo en su relato y señaló un lugar entre medio de los árboles, era un pedazo de terreno llano en el que podríamos colocar la tienda de campaña sin problema alguno, así que asentí ante su decisión y a pesar de que estaba ansioso por escuchar más de la historia, aguanté. Parecía casi como si Shiro hubiera olvidado el tema mientras colocábamos la carpa y la asegurábamos, y aunque no quería parecer muy curioso, la verdad es que sí me carcomía la duda por dentro y finalmente volví a preguntar.

―¿Y bien? Estabas estudiando lo que querías y la relación con tu pareja no iba bien, ¿Qué pasó para que lo dejaras?

―Oh, cierto ―me miró sorprendido, al parecer se había olvidado de la historia. Colocó una manta en el suelo y se sentó, palmeando el lugar a su lado para que me sentara y lo hice―. Colapsé, no me preocupaba de comer bien y de verdad que me exigía mucho en todo aspecto; tenía una anemia severa, crisis de pánico y cosas por el estilo. Incluso tuvieron que internarme por un tiempo debido a eso, y bueno, Adam se enteró.

Shiro jugueteaba con sus dedos, seguramente recordando aquello y yo sentí un golpe en mi estómago, me sentía molesto por aquello, no sabía por qué, seguramente eran celos por la persona del pasado que seguía haciendo que Shiro se metiera en una nube de nostalgia.

―Adam fue a verme, pero en el trayecto sufrió un accidente y murió. Increíblemente durante el tiempo que estuve hospitalizado me había puesto a pensar en que quizás él tenía razón, en que debía cuidar de mi salud más y de las personas que quería. Y pasó eso.

¿Debía abrazarlo? Quería hacerlo.

―Desde ese día decidí ser un hombre nuevo, más despreocupado pero atento con las cosas que me gustaban, aprender a dar lo mejor de mí pero sin deteriorarme. Fue un largo proceso, y espero que él donde sea que está, esté orgulloso de mí, aunque siempre me pregunto qué habría pasado si lo hubiera escuchado desde el principio. Supongo que nunca sabré aquello.

Lo abracé.

No me importó lo que pudiera pensar en ese momento, él me abrazó cuando le abrí mi corazón con respecto al accidente que provocó mi retiro; así que yo también tenía el derecho a abrazarlo al escuchar su relato.

Me correspondió pasando sus brazos por mi espalda. Su fuerza era abrumadora pero cálida y olí su cuello de manera inconsciente. Mierda. De seguro que eso era raro, pero pude sentir una sonrisa en su rostro y mi corazón latió como loco, debía separarme de él si es que no quería que lo notara.

―Gracias ―fue lo que dijo al soltarme y yo solo asentí―. Deberíamos hacer la fogata para empezar a cocinar.

Volví a asentir y me coloqué de pie para empezar a organizar las cosas. No sabía sobre qué hablar luego de ese momento, pero como fue Shiro quien se encargó de alivianar el ambiente entre nosotros. Comimos bocadillos que habíamos llevado en caso de emergencia debido a que la carne que llevábamos para la fogata se nos quemó desastrosamente, así que nos rendimos y luego de comer sándwiches y algunas papitas, nos tiramos de espaldas de nuevo sobre la manta que él había colocado antes.

―Somos un desastre ―comenté pensando en que probablemente no tendríamos nada que comer para el desayuno al día siguiente.

―Pero un desastre chiquito ―me contestó como si nada, y reí―. ¿Sabes? Aprendí algo sobre las constelaciones mientras estudiaba. No estaba dentro de mi año escolar el tema, pero yo quería adelantar y aprender más que los demás.

―Ya veo porqué colapsaste.

―Bueno, sí. Pero gracias a eso es que puedo reconocer las estrellas en el cielo, ¿no crees que son hermosas?

Voltee mi cabeza para mirarlo a él mientras simplemente respondía, sin preocuparme nada.

―Hay cosas más hermosas.

Él se dio cuenta de a lo que me refería, y también volteó a verme. Tragué saliva, tal vez era el momento de confesarme o al menos el momento para conversar.

―He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste hace tiempo, sobre si me gustaban los hombres o no ―levantó una ceja, seguramente por el rumbo que estaba teniendo la conversación―. Y creo que llegué a la conclusión de que es posible, que al menos no me niego a esa posibilidad, por el contrario, me he sentido confundido por uno este último tiempo.

Listo, ahí estaba mi pseuda confesión, dependía no del todo de él el continuar, pero si una gran parte, esperé no sé cuantos segundos a que hablara, incluso ya me estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo habitual y creí que había sido un error, pero una sonrisa suya me dijo que no.

―Eso es bueno, al menos eres una persona con mente abierta y dispuesta a cambiar.

―Bueno, creo que nunca se es demasiado viejo para hacerlo.

―¿Viejo? Vamos Keith, eres un chico joven aún.

―¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ―me había dado cuenta en ese momento que nunca habíamos dicho nuestra edad, o al menos yo.

―Unos… ¿treinta y pocos? No más de treinta y cinco, eso es seguro.

¿No más de treinta y cinco? No pude soportarlo más y estallé en risas, menos mal que estaba recostado de espaldas porque así pude revolcarme un poco mientras sostenía mi estómago. Shiro se incorporó un poco para verme reír, notoriamente confundido por mi reacción.

―Shiro, tengo cuarenta años. ―Me limpié una lágrima que se escapaba de mi ojo, había hablado cuando la risa descontrolada me lo permitió, pero al ver su rostro lleno de asombro y luego incredulidad hizo que otra carcajada saliera por mi boca. ―No puedo creer que hayas pensado que era un treintañero.

―Pero, pero ―tartamudeaba sin poder creerlo―, ¡te ves tan joven! ―fue lo único que dijo y volví a reír.

―Y tu tan viejo ―seguiría divirtiéndome a su costa de ser posible.

Con mi comentario al menos su expresión cambió a una de indignación, y ofendido colocó teatralmente su mano en el corazón.

―Me dueles Keith, solo soy tres años mayor que tú. Hieres mi orgullo.

―¿Solo tres años? ―volví a tirarme de espaldas para reír.

No dijo nada más, y yo al cabo de lo que pareció que fueron minutos pude calmarme lo suficiente como para volver a mirarlo sin volver a reír. Él se había recostado de espaldas, con su brazo apoyado en el codo y la cabeza sujeta con la mano, me estaba observando como si estuviera encandilado por mi reacción.

―Lo siento, en verdad supuse que pensabas en una edad más próxima a la realidad, te dije cuántos años llevaba profesionalmente compitiendo.

―Sí, es cierto, pero creí que habías empezado a competir cuando eras muy joven. En verdad que me sorprendiste con aquello.

No supe qué contestar, solo me quedé ahí, mirándolo. Y él también.

La noche era cálida, lo suficiente para no tener que abrigarnos más de lo que ya llevábamos durante el día, la luz de la luna y las estrellas nos iluminaban junto con el fuego de la fogata y nuestras sombras se proyectaban desde donde estábamos hasta el interior de la carpa unos metros más atrás que nosotros. El ambiente era ideal, yo prácticamente me había confesado y él no se había desanimado por ello, sino que siguió en ese contexto de coqueteo.

Oh, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo que moría por tirarme encima suyo y probar su boca.

Pero no lo hice. Nos quedaba el resto de la noche y el día siguiente, y qué incómodo sería si en realidad no era correspondido y Shiro solamente había sido amable conmigo. No, no me arriesgaría en ese momento si él no lo hacía. Y como no lo hizo, todo quedó hasta allí.

―Mañana quiero comer pizza ―solté sin motivo y rompí la tensión entre nosotros, ya había contado hasta diez y nada había pasado así que por regla general, nada pasaría.

―Es un buen plan, pero para ello tendríamos que llegar a la ciudad temprano.

―Sería buena idea entonces ir a dormir luego.

―Sí.

Que intercambio de palabras más absurdo. Aunque dudaba que luego de todo lo que habíamos conversado durante el día tuviésemos otra charla tan profunda a esas horas. Nos encargamos de dejar todo ordenado y de apagar la fogata, no queríamos que se saliera de control mientras dormíamos aunque pasáramos algo de frío. ¿Nos teníamos el uno al otro para generar calor? Me avergoncé de ese pensamiento y me metí al saco de dormir, dándole la espalda a Shiro.

―Buenas noches, querido.

―Buenas noches, corazón ―respondí con una sonrisa antes de dormir.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté sentí un peso sobre mi cuerpo, y al bajar la mirada vi que tenía un brazo sobre mi cintura, no quería darme vuelta para ver a Shiro dormir, porque lo más probable era que lo despertaría y yo no estaba preparado para enfrentar esa bochornosa situación. Así que solo me acomodé y disfruté de la sensación, muchos años habían pasado desde que desperté con alguien así y en verdad sentía que aquél abrazo libre e inocente significaba más para mí que una larga noche de sexo. ¿Era eso acaso lo que estaba mal en mí? No quería tener relaciones sexuales con Shiro, pero sí besarlo, ¿qué tan confundido estaba?

Finalmente se removió a mi lado y despertó como si nada, quitó su brazo despreocupadamente y se estiró de forma ruidosa, así que dejé de simular estar dormido y me giré.

―Buenos días ―me saludó.

―Buen día ―quise reír por la marca de saliva que había en la comisura de su labio, pero supuse que yo podría tener una igual así que no dije nada y me senté―. Iré a lavarme la cara, puedes usar la carpa mientras tanto para cambiarte de ropa.

Asintió. A pesar de la caminata del día anterior ninguno había sudado mucho y debido a que en la zona que habíamos elegido no había duchas ni ríos o lagos, no habíamos podido darnos un baño. De todas formas habíamos acordado hacerlo en su casa para cuando llegáramos, sería más cómodo y práctico, y tampoco era como que oliéramos muy mal, gracias a nuestros desodorantes.

Cuando ya estuvimos listos y presentables dentro de lo posible, recogimos todo e iniciamos el descenso, aprovechando de admirar la naturaleza mucho más que el día anterior en donde nos habíamos dedicado más a conversar que observar el paisaje. El camino a casa fue igual de bien que el de ida y en cuanto llegamos al hogar de Shiro nos adentramos hasta el baño, no juntos, eso hubiera sido muy raro, así que yo entré primero mientras él guardaba las cosas del viaje.

Al momento de salir pedí pizza, Shiro se bañaría mientras llegaba y yo aproveché de mirar un poco más su casa. Era realmente fabulosa, no se comparaba con mi acogedor departamento de soltero, que si bien era mío, lo compré cuando estaba en la cima de mi carrera y quería asegurar un lugar estable donde vivir. No era una persona de grandes lujos, así que me decidí por algo no muy grande para no tener que preocuparme de limpiar y ordenar mucho, pero sí lo suficientemente amplio para acoger a mis amigos durante las noches de fiesta.

Pero supuse que Shiro también había trabajado duro a lo largo de su vida para tener lo que tenía así que estaba lejos de criticarlo o sentir envidia por lo que tenía materialmente. Shiro justo salió del baño en el momento en que el timbre de la puerta anunciaba que el repartidor ya había llegado con nuestra comida. Así que me di la libertad de abrir la puerta y recibirlas.

―Un poco temprano para pizzas, ¿eh? ―el repartidor hizo el comentario mientras buscaba el dinero y dudé en darle propina, pero bueno, tenía algo de razón.

En ese momento Shiro se asomó por detrás de mí y el repartidor formó una O con su boca, como si entendiera algo que antes no. Yo solo enarqué una ceja y tomé las cajas, me moría de hambre y no quería dilatar más el asunto, prácticamente le cerré la puerta en la cara pero poco me importaron los modales.

―Las pedí mientras estabas en la ducha ―me expliqué―. Espero que no te molesten los ingredientes.

―¿Pepperonni? ―preguntó y yo asentí mientras lo seguía hasta la cocina―. Entonces está bien.

Más que comer, fuera como si nos hubiéramos tragado la pizza. Apenas conversamos lo suficiente y cuando se acabó –más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado-, fue momento de que dijera adiós. Como siempre Shiro me acompañó hasta la puerta y yo jugueteaba con el casco de mi motocicleta, dudé mucho en cómo despedirme de él, me moría por besarlo en ese momento, pero si no había sucedido nada durante la noche anterior con un ambiente tan romántico bajo las estrellas, entonces eso solo significaba que nada pasaría.

Me despedí y decidí correr un poco en mi moto, siempre me despejaba la mente y las cosas se veían con más claridad luego de acelerar un poco por el pavimento. Para cuando llegué a mi casa había vuelto a pensar como antes, de que al menos Shiro también se sentía en algo atraído hacia mí, de lo contrario no sería tan abierto y casual conmigo así como si nada; lo había visto interactuar con su amigo Matt y parecía que era su amigo quien fuera más juguetón que él mismo Shiro.

Decidí que esa semana seguiría con esa actitud de tira y afloja en el coqueteo, para ver y asegurarme también de sus posibles sentimientos. Nuestras conversaciones por mensajes fueron subiendo poco a poco de tono y ahora las fotos que me mandaba de cuando estaba en el gimnasio eran sin camisa o mostrando abiertamente sus músculos. Incluso yo me atreví a usar una aplicación con filtros y le mandé una recién despertando y con orejas de gato; reconozco que casi muero de vergüenza pero recibí como respuesta una foto de su cara completamente roja, diciendo que le había encantado.

Nos volvimos a reunir durante el fin de semana, tomamos unas cervezas en el bar en donde nos conocimos, pero acostumbrados ya a estar relajados en su casa, partimos al poco rato allí. Me retó a jugar play y con mi personalidad que no acepta dejar pasar un reto, por supuesto que acepté. Y perdí abrumadoramente. A pesar de ser menor que él –tres años eran tres años-, Shiro era mejor que yo en esas cosas.

Pero en ese entonces apareció un aspecto de su personalidad que reconozco que me encanta, pues se dio cuenta de lo frustrado que comenzaba a estar y propuso cambiar la actividad por algo más pasivo. Ver una película era la mejor opción y yo acepté enseguida, preparamos algo de comida y nos acomodamos en el sillón frente a la gran televisión en su sala de juegos.

Allí fue cosa de minutos para que ambos nos acomodáramos encima del otro, no fue nada sexual ni parecido, solo usamos el cuerpo del otro para quedar más confortables frente a la pantalla y él en mitad de la película comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. Me quedé quieto y solo me acurruqué más en su pecho, pues la verdad era que ese toque me fascinaba y si no me concentraba en la película frente a mí, me quedaría dormido sin darme cuenta.

Aunque al parecer caí rendido sin importar mis esfuerzos que fueron en vano. Shiro me sacudió suavemente y desperté con su cara a centímetros de la mía, quise echarme hacia atrás pero su sonrisa me capturó y no supe de nada más alrededor.

―Despierta bello durmiente, la película ya terminó.

Avergonzado me disculpé y pude verificar que sí era cierto, la pantalla tenía los créditos de la película y afuera por la ventana ya se veía oscuro.

―Lo siento, supongo que estaba más cansado de lo que creí.

―No te preocupes, es normal. La verdad es que la película no era tan entretenida y creo que hasta yo dormité unos momentos.

―Sí, bueno ―me sentía realmente avergonzado por mi comportamiento, me revolví el cabello para despejar en algo mi mente y para hacer algo que no fuera prestarle completa atención a Shiro―. Es tarde, mejor me voy.

Una parte de mí quería que Shiro me dijera que no, que podía pasar la noche en su casa, pero acabábamos de llegar de acampar y de pasar la noche juntos, así que no podía ser tan codicioso. Entendía que él tendría cosas que hacer a solas o simplemente sin mí, de la misma forma en que yo tenía que llegar a mi casa a hacer otras cosas. Lo mejor era separarnos en ese momento, de todas formas ya me había invitado para una barbacoa con sus amigos el próximo día feriado y yo había aceptado, por supuesto.

En el momento de despedirnos nos abrazamos, habíamos llegado a conocer la intimidad del otro en un nivel superior al de amigos, o al menos nos habíamos convertido en amigos íntimos; así que despedirnos y saludarnos de esa forma se nos hizo natural. Con el corazón martillando en la garganta me demoré un poco más en el toque de su espalda y tratando de no ser tan –tan pero tan- osado, sin soltarlo me alejé un poco. Era el momento de hacer lo que había querido hacer desde hace días.

Shirogane me quedó mirando un poco confundido con mí actuar en esos momentos, era él siempre quien era más de piel y yo un poco más reacio al tacto, pero cuando mis ojos se deslizaron desde sus ojos hasta sus labios, pareció que comprendió la situación. Entreabrió su boca, quizás porque iba a decir algo, pero no quise arriesgarme y lo hice. Lo besé.

No fue un beso suave ni ingenuo, pero tampoco fue apasionado ni nada por el estilo. Solo posé mis labios en los suyos, Shiro era más alto que yo así que aproveché que mis brazos seguían sujetos a su espalda y tomé el impulso necesario para alcanzar su rostro con el mío. Él no se apartó pero tampoco quise arriesgarme a ser rechazado, así que luego del toque de labios, apreté su labio inferior entre los míos y lo solté.

Me sentía mareado y definitivamente quería más, pero también en ese momento la cobardía se apoderó de mí. Me alejé igual de rápido que de cuando me acerqué y sonreí, Shiro parecía no decir nada así que acepté la oportunidad que tenía y terminé por alejarme para colocarme el casco.

―Hasta luego ―me despedí.

Y Shiro solo movió la mano para despedirme mientras me subía a la moto y arrancaba. Durante todo el trayecto sentía esa emoción que me embriagaba cuando competía, era como si todo el mundo fuese más brillante y ahora entendía la expresión de mariposas en el estómago, porque así me sentía en esos momentos.

Al llegar a mi casa le mandé un mensaje, aunque en un principio lo escribí y borré un montón de veces; no sabía si tratar el tema del beso o hacerme el desentendido, así que preferí optar por ser sutil al respecto.

 ** _Keith:_** _Bueno, al menos ya he besado a un hombre._

Sentí que el mensaje era un poco juguetón, ya que estaba haciendo referencia a una de nuestras primeras conversaciones, apareció el signo de que Shiro había visto mi mensaje, pero se estaba tardando en responder así que nervioso volví a teclear rápido:

_Shirogane escribiendo…_

**_Keith:_ ** _Por cierto, ya llegué a casa._

**_Shirogane_ ** _: Me alegra eso c:_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _En verdad lo pasé muy bien contigo estos días, espero que se vuelva a repetir :D_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _No olvides nuestra próxima bbq_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _También usaremos la piscina si es que el tiempo es bueno._

**_Keith:_ ** _Claro._

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Buenas noches, descansa y duerme bien :*_

**_Keith:_ ** _Gracias, igual tu._

Los días pasaron como de costumbre, no noté ningún cambio en la actitud de Shiro luego del beso, mientras que para mí fue todo diferente. Leía y releía cada palabra que mandaba, buscando quizás más señales de coqueteo que siempre; aunque sí hubo cierto cambio, pues me sugirió que utilizáramos cierta aplicación de fotos súper popular por la utilización de filtros.

Así que ahora además de mensajes y fotos casuales de nuestro día a día, nos enviábamos fotos llenas de filtros y sin sentido a cualquier hora del día. Y aumentaron también las fotos con filtros y sin camiseta, de ambas partes. Para ese entonces agradecía que la mayoría de los filtros tapara la rojez en mi cara, porque de otra forma no habría podido esconder mi vergüenza.

Finalmente el día feriado llegó y yo me junté con Lance en el supermercado para comprar cosas y no llegar con las manos vacías a la fiesta de Shiro.

―Vamos Keith, te conozco desde hace miles de año ―mi moreno amigo iba colgando prácticamente del carro de supermercado―. ¿Sientes algo por este chico nuevo? ¿Ahora eres gay?

Suspiré, no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que le respondiera como él quería.

―Estoy confundido. Es la respuesta para ambas preguntas ―contesté antes de que pudiera volver a hablar―. No es como que un día te despiertes y te des cuenta de que estás enamorado de alguien y que además es de tu mismo sexo.

―Amigo, yo solo me refería a si te gustaba, no si lo amabas. Con eso ya me respondes todo ―tiró unas papas fritas al carro, ya era como la quinta.

―¿No te molesta? ―saqué al menos tres paquetes del carro para devolverlas, no llevaríamos tanto.

―¿Qué te guste? No, parece buen tipo, aunque hoy me aseguraré de conocerlo mejor.

―No eso, o sea sí. Me refiero a que… pueda ser gay o bisexual.

Lance me miró y comenzó a reír, tuve que golpearlo un poco para que se calmara y me contestara, además de que la gente comenzaba a mirarnos.

―Para nada amigo ―se limpió una lágrima imaginaria―, ya eres bastante grande como para saber si quieres meterlo o que te lo metan.

Volví a golpearlo, solo que esta vez con más ganas. Pero al menos me sentía aliviado saber que uno de mis mejores amigos me apoyaba en esto y se lo tomaba hasta con humor. Pagamos todo y nos fuimos hasta la casa de Shiro, aunque apenas era pasada la hora de almuerzo –yo quería llegar temprano para ayudarle- ya estaba llena de personas.

Nos adentramos en la casa luego de que el amigo de Shiro, Matt nos abriera la puerta, él ya tenía una botella de cerveza en su mano y nos hizo pasar; explicando que algunos amigos también habían llegado antes para ver un partido de beisbol y otros para aprovechar la piscina… la piscina.

Me golpeé la frente con una mano, se me había olvidado por completo que Shiro me había dicho que si hacía buen tiempo usarían también la piscina, y yo lleno de nervios y expectativas sobre volverlo a ver olvidé llevar mi traje de baño. Lance me miró con una ceja levantada, como si todavía no creyera que me hubiera olvidado de algo así, mientras que Matt me miraba divertido.

―Amigo ―me dijo Lance―, hasta yo traje el mío. Tú me lo señalaste cuando me invitaste.

―Bueno, no es el fin del mundo por olvidar algo ―señaló Matt mientras colocaba su anos desocupada sobre mi hombro―, todos somos chicos acá, así que puedes usar la piscina sin nada.

―¿Qué? ―claramente estaba escandalizado y antes de que pudiera preguntarle si estaba loco, apareció Shiro.

―Hola chicos, ¿qué tal todo? ―nos saludó y yo sentí como mis mejillas se ponían de color rojo.

―Shiro, no vas a creer esto, Keith olvidó su traje de baño y propuso nadar desnudo ―mintió Matt.

―¡Eso no es cierto! ―protesté, me sentía como volver a tener quince años.

―Bueno, no veo lo malo en ello ―Shiro me guiñó un ojo y yo sentí que era capaz de morir de vergüenza por ello―. Pero no creo que sea el momento. Keith, si quieres te puedo prestar algo mío, no creo que la diferencia en tallas sea tan abismal y siempre puedes ajustar con el cordoncito.

―Claro, una idea fantástica.

Dije eso en cuanto pude, no quería pensar de más en la idea de nadar desnudo dentro de la piscina de Shiro, eso sería un gran paso entre nosotros, pero todavía nuestra relación amorosa ni siquiera existía. ¡Y me estaba haciendo un lío!

Shiro me iba a acompañar a buscar la ropa que me iba a prestar, pero uno de sus amigos lo llamó debido a un problema con la señal de la televisión, y como el fin de la reunión a esa hora era ver el partido, por supuesto que suponía un problema de mucha más importancia que el mío.

―No te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto ―le dijo Matt guiñándole un ojos y volviendo a colocar una mano en mi espalda para guiarme hacia donde yo creía que era la habitación de Shiro.

Una parte de mí quiso preguntar por qué él sabía dónde buscar y hasta qué traje era más pequeño que el otro.

―Somos buenos amigos ―soltó de la nada.

―Ya veo.

―No tienes nada de qué preocuparte ―volteó hacia mí sosteniendo una bermuda corta y de color rojo―. Somos muy íntimos, pero nada sexual o amoroso entre nosotros.

―Ajá ―tomé lo que me ofreció y asentí, de seguro que me quedaría bien, era casi de mi talla. Aunque dudaba de que Shiro en algún momento las hubiera ocupado.

Simplemente no quise ahondar más en la conversación que Matt me estaba ofreciendo, porque si él me aclaraba esas cosas era por una razón, quizás la misma por la que Lance me había preguntado esas cosas en el supermercado y eso hacía que inmediatamente me llenara de esperanzas. Pero no las quería albergar hasta que no hablara con él directamente.

Matt me dejó a solas para que me cambiara y así lo hice, cuando estuve listo salí de la habitación sin siquiera mirarla más de la cuenta, no era alguien curioso así que si la persona en cuestión no me mostraba o hablaba de sus cosas, yo no me inmiscuía. Ya había un total de diez personas reunidas alrededor de la gran televisión de Shiro, el partido acababa de empezar al parecer.

―Keith ―el resto de los chicos se encuentran fuera, en la piscina. Por si quieres aprovechar y estar allí ―Shiro llevaba en sus manos una gran bandeja con comida, directo a la parrilla afuera en el patio.

La parrilla era el punto intermedio entre la casa y la piscina, así que podía ver a Shiro la mayor parte del tiempo, pero desde lejos. Y era comprensible que no dedicara toda su atención en mí, tenía otros invitados en casa para atender y él también quería ver el partido. De todas formas, sus amigos afuera me hicieron sentir también muy cómodo, las risas no faltaron, sobre todo gracias a Matt que en verdad me estaba cayendo muy bien.

El partido terminó y todos se nos unieron en esa parte del patio, por supuesto que el ambiente se volvió bullicioso y lleno de vida; comida, bebidas y algunas personas fumaban, pero ellos tenían su propio espacio de fumadores para no incomodar al resto. Una de las pocas veces que Shiro se acercó a mí fue para ofrecerme comida y otra cerveza; por su mirada supe que él también estaba algo ansioso. Ahora, no sabía si era por mí o por algo más.

Poco a poco, a medida que pasaban las horas el resto de los invitados se fue yendo, incluso Lance ya había desaparecido. Yo me había cambiado de ropa y me ofrecí a ayudarle a Shiro a limpiar, solo uno de sus amigos se encontraba aún en la casa, pero estaba acostado durmiendo en el sofá. Llevamos los platos y vasos sucios hasta la cocina, y mientras yo lavaba, él secaba.

―No has mencionado el hecho de que te besé el otro día, y eso me hace poner nervioso, más nervioso de cuando lo hice. Y no me gusta sentirme así, porque estoy confundido y siento que necesito una respuesta exacta de tu parte sobre lo que al menos piensas de mí y de si soy el único que se siente igual de confundido. Te lo había dicho el otro día que fuimos a acampar, solo que no sé qué esperar.

Hablé sin parar ni darle tiempo de responder, había querido soltar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, aunque todavía me guardaba muchas cosas, solo que quería confirmar mis sospechas para seguir avanzando. De lo contrario, todavía tenía tiempo para retroceder en mis sentimientos.

―Keith ―me llamó y yo levanté la mirada―. También me siento confundido contigo a mi alrededor. Al menos para mí no es un gran problema enfrentarme a una sexualidad dual, así que no había querido presionarte precisamente por el proceso interno que puedas estar pasando, pero veo que no es así. No puedo negar que tu beso significó mucho para mí, y me hizo querer que nuestra relación avance en algo más que amistad. Si es que estás bien con eso.

Oh dioses. Todo brillaba a su alrededor, ¿cómo podía decirle que no a esa sonrisa? ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a mis sentimientos? Me sentí inmensamente feliz por esa propuesta y se lo hice saber mediante una enorme sonrisa, pero me avergoncé de inmediato y seguí lavando los platos.

―Supongo que pensarás que es patético que un adulto como yo se sienta emocionado por comenzar a salir con alguien ―dije sin pensarlo mucho, tratando de disculpar mi sonrojo.

―La verdad es que no, me parece tierno y dulce ―sentí uno de sus dedos acariciando mi mejilla y momentos después mis rodillas temblaban y mis piernas perdían la fuerza, ¡solo con un toque de él!

Comentamos un poco más sobre el partido y el día en general, a mi parecer ya había quedado claro que estábamos comenzando a salir y que la naturaleza de nuestra relación cambiaba hacia algo mucho más romántico. ¿Pero sexual? Bueno, no quería pensar mucho a futuro, pero supuse que en algún momento tendríamos que hablar de eso, como con todos. Por el momento disfrutaría.

―Es tarde, creo que me voy. ―le dije yendo hacia el recibidor para buscar el casco de mi moto, pero recordé que había ido en el auto de Lance y él ya se había ido. Maravilloso.

―Está bien, deja que llame un taxi para ti ―y mientras él hacía la solicitud desde su teléfono, yo con las manos detrás de la espalda me acerqué a él, hasta quedar pegado a él―. Llegará en unos cinco minutos, por mientras, ¿nos despedimos?

Sonreí coqueto, sabía a lo que se refería y yo mentiría si dijera que no lo quería también. Pasé mis brazos por sus hombros y nos acercamos, el beso fue más profundo y largo que el anterior que yo me había atrevido a darle. Nos separamos por falta de aire a pesar de que no fue apasionado, nos habíamos dado el tiempo para recorrer la boca del otro. El toque de la bocina del auto nos sacó del ensueño en que habíamos entrado, me despedí y subí al auto.

Sentí que aún habían quedado muchas cosas en el tintero, pero no se podía solucionar todo de un momento a otro, estaba seguro de que ya tendríamos otras oportunidades para vernos y conversar. Con una sonrisa en el taxi recibí un mensaje sin siquiera haber llegado a mi casa.

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Avísame en cuanto llegues C:_

**_Keith_ ** _: ya casi lo hago._

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla, Shiro había sido siempre el que daba los avances entre nosotros en cosas de mandar fotos o incluso había sido él el que siempre me había invitado a salir; y con la excepción del beso, yo era quien me dejaba llevar. Así que me decidí y aproveché de invitarlo yo:

**_Keith:_ ** _¿Quieres ir a pasear en moto?_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Oh por todos los dioses *o*_

**_Shirogane:_ ** _¡Claro que sí!_

**_Shirogane_ ** _: Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías u.u_

**_Keith:_ ** _No invito a cualquiera._

**_Shirogane:_ ** _No soy cualquiera >.<_

**_Keith:_ ** _¿Cuándo puedes?_

**_Shirogane_ ** _: Cuando quieras baby 7w7_

Tardé en contestarle porque acababa de llegar a mi casa, y pensé en cuando podría ser aquella cita; pues esa semana la tenía un poco más libre que de costumbre pero no sabía si Shiro tenía otros planes; además siempre nos habíamos reunido los fines de semana y tal vez sería interesante juntarnos un día de semana, así que propuse:

**_Keith:_ ** _El jueves. Paso por ti al trabajo._

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Perfecto, estaré esperando ansioso >w< _

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Buenas noches <3_

**_Keith_ ** _: Buenas noches._

Aunque por supuesto que fue ingenuo de mi parte pensar que podría dormir tranquilamente esa noche, en cuanto le escribí el mensaje a Shiro fui a darme un baño, con agua bien caliente y por largo tiempo, necesitaba relajarme. Pero aun así luego de eso no pude conciliar el sueño, me movía de un lado para otro pensando y pensando, ¿en qué? En miles de cosas y en nada a la vez.

Al día siguiente no tenía mucho que hacer, aún no era temporada de carreras por lo que los patrocinadores no me requerían junto a los nuevos corredores, y ocasionalmente escribía reseñas para revistas deportivas. Así que feliz había desactivado las alarmas y logré quedarme dormido cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse, pero los sueños tampoco ayudaron mucho a mi descanso.

Y bueno, los días pasaron volando, pero con una lentitud horrible, fue contradictoriamente espantoso e increíble. El día jueves llegó y me di cuenta de algo importante, no sabía dónde llevaría a Shiro. Para mi importaba solamente correr en la moto, era el viaje y no el destino lo que me hacía disfrutar, pero no todas las personas lo veían de esa forma y si bien creía que Shiro podría disfrutar de ambas, quería llevarlo a algún lugar especial. Finalmente me rendí, solo con una idea vaga en mente y fui a esperarlo a la salida del trabajo.

Por mensajes me había dicho que trabajaba en el edificio x, que ahí tenía su empresa y oficinas. Y vaya, recién en esos momentos me enteré de su trabajo, pues al parecer era el dueño de su propia empresa. Según él, no era muy grande, solo unos cuantos trabajadores y nada más; pero al buscar en internet para saciar mi curiosidad y comprobar si lo que me decía era cierto, encontré que Shiro era el CEO de una inmobiliaria y él además era el arquitecto principal. Vaya, ahora entendía su lujosa y gran casa.

De todas formas me paré fuera de la entrada principal del gran edificio, me aseguré de vestir bajo el concepto de “chico malo”, con jeans rasgados, camiseta negra y una chaqueta de cuero que combinara también con mis botines llenos de tachas metálicas. La moto la dejé apoyada en la acera y la gente me miraba al pasar, definitivamente estaba fuera de lugar entremedio de tantos trajes. Ridículos, quise decirle a cada persona, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas y en verdad tampoco solía vestir tan a menudo así. En esta ocasión solo lo había hecho para ver la expresión de Shiro y cumplir en parte su fantasía de chico malo.

Y lo logré.

Shiro salió del edificio acompañado con otras personas, vestidas formalmente, como él. Y se detuvo en cuanto me vio. ¿Estaba emocionado? Al parecer sí, creo que no se puede fingir una sonrisa como esa y se acercó a mí, olvidando por completo a las personas que lo habían estado acompañando y que se nos quedaron mirando anonadados.

―¿Keith? ―se acercó a mí como si no lo creyera.

―¿Quién más?

Lo quedé mirando tratando de evitar mi propia sorpresa, porque la verdad era que se veía increíble con ese traje puesto, era gris y combinaba con los cabellos del mismo color que aparecían en él. Estaba seguro de que aquél traje formal estaba hecho a medida, de otra forma no podía explicar cómo es que le quedaba tan bien, incluso sentí que comenzaba a salivar más de lo normal, pero bueno, era lógico que Shiro también vistiera formal para su trabajo.

―Te ves increíble ―me dijo cambiando el maletín de mano.

―Gracias, la verdad es que tu también ―respondí algo incómodo, pues sus… amigos seguían observando―. Debo reconocer que no esperaba verte así, pero te queda realmente bien.

Pareció que Shiro volvió un poco en sí y me levantó la mano en señal para que esperara un poco, se dio la vuelta y se despidió de las otras personas, que parecían incluso reacias a dejarlo en compañía mía. Finalmente los despachó y volvió a fijarse en mí.

―Lo siento, les había dicho en la oficina que tenía una reunión importante luego del trabajo, así que se sorprendieron un poco al vernos juntos.

―Claro que sí ―me volví hacia la motocicleta para sacar el casco adicional de debajo del asiento y tendérselo―. ¿Seguro que podrás andar en moto vestido así?

―Espero que sí ―se miró a sí mismo―, solo me preocupa el maletín, debí dejarlo en la oficina.

―Puedes guardarlo aquí ―señalé el mismo lugar de donde había sacado el casco para él e hicimos el intercambio de objetos―. ¿Tienes algún lugar al que quieras ir? ―pregunté mientras me acomodaba encima de la moto.

―No realmente, la verdad es que estaba más emocionado por subirme y andar que para dónde iríamos.

Sonreí pensando en que los dos habíamos pasado por lo mismo, así que le hice un gesto para que terminara de colocarse bien el casco y se sentara detrás de mí. Cuando lo hizo noté que no pasaba sus brazos alrededor mío y me sentí un poco mal por eso.

―¿Siquiera has andado alguna vez?

―Nop ―me contestó emocionado.

―Entonces sujétate fuerte a mí.

Y arranqué.

No podía ir muy veloz en la zona en que estábamos, todo edificio y autos, así que en cuanto pude tomé la carretera y me dirigí hacia el mar. Había una playa relativamente cerca así que ese sería nuestro destino; pues era algo así como media hora para llegar con una buena, pero segura, velocidad en la moto.

Yo quería disfrutar el viaje, y por supuesto hacer que Shiro también lo hiciera. Sentir el viento golpear tu cuerpo era un tanto adictivo si se hacía de la manera correcta, aunque en una curva sentí como Shiro se sujetaba con más fuerza a mí, incluso movió sus caderas de tal forma que su entrepierna se sentía en mi trasero y tragué con fuerza, pues también notaba lo duro de su pecho contra mi espalda y pensé que me volvería loco por su toque.

Llegamos al lugar y estacioné, Shiro como un niño saltó de la motocicleta y volvió a saltar emocionado.

―¡Eso fue realmente increíble!

―Vamos

Le hice un gesto para que me siguiera y nos adentramos en la playa, encontramos un buen lugar para apreciar el mar y nos sentamos, él tomó mi mano y yo lo miré. Se veía realmente bien con la luz del sol pegando a su espalda, ya era tarde así que comenzaría a atardecer pronto y me pregunté si la luz anaranjada le favorecería igualmente, aunque era obvio que sí.

―Sabes, esta es la primera vez que invito a alguien a andar en moto conmigo.

―¿En serio? Me siento muy honrado, pero ¿por qué?

―Bueno, porque no me siento cómodo con que la gente se pegue a mí de esa manera, que me abrace tan… íntimamente ―dudé un poco, pero decidí continuar―. Pero no es así contigo y eso me confunde aún más.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―su agarre en la mano se intensificó―. Conmigo no has sido reacio al contacto físico.

―Lo sé, y por eso supuse de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Verás, pude estar casi ocho años sin tener una relación física, y me refiero a que no pasó nada durante todo ese tiempo. Realmente no sentía la necesidad sexual para buscar una pareja y satisfacerme, prefería hacerlo solo, pero rara vez ocurría. Incluso con mis parejas anteriores, realmente había algo en mí que no se despertaba e incluso llegué a creer que era impotente. Mis relaciones no lograban durar mucho debido a lo mismo, mis parejas se aburrían de tener que esperar o para ellas el sexo era algo realmente importante y yo no podía cumplir con sus exigencias. Pero contigo las cosas no han sido así.

―Creo que eso podría deberse a distintas cosas, tal vez nunca fuiste heterosexual en un principio o… ―pensó un segundo― ¿has escuchado del término demisexual?

―Realmente me gustaban esas chicas ―reflexioné en voz alta―. Y no, la verdad es que no me suena eso, ¿de qué va?

―Bueno, tal vez eres bisexual, dejemos eso de lado por el momento. ―Shiro giró hacia mí y entrelazó nuestros dedos. ―Los demisexuales, en una fácil explicación y muy resumida, son personas que no sienten atracción sexual sin antes tener profundos sentimientos hacia otra persona, casi como que ellos solo hacen el amor y no tienen sexo. En realidad no me estoy expresando bien y siento que alguien que se considera a sí mismo como demi me golpearía por esta breve explicación.

Shiro se revolvió el cabello, y aunque se notaba contrariado por su propia explicación, a mi me pareció tierno; pues no era algo de su área de especialidad, estaba seguro de que podría pasar horas hablando de algún proyecto, del diseño arquitectónico de un edificio, inclusive de las estrellas. Él pudo simplemente decirme que buscara el término y listo, pero no, quería ayudar a hacerme sentir bien.

―Gracias, creo que comprendo un poco y ahora que has hablado de ello me parece que en algún momento leí algo así mientras buscaba razones del porqué de mi problema, solo que en esa época no era algo tan conocido como debe serlo ahora.

Quise consolarlo, sin saberlo.

―Tal vez es algo así, necesito una conexión mucho más profunda para querer ir más allá con la otra persona. Al menos eso podría explicar mis relaciones anteriores un poco y descarta la frigidez ya que cuando, bueno, ya sabes, me toco yo no hay problemas con eso.

―Keith, si necesitas tiempo para ello no hay problema. Me alegra que me cuentes esto, supongo que es algo importante para ti y debe ser difícil contarlo, así que no te preocupes, te daré todo el tiempo del mundo, yo soy feliz de estar solo contigo.

―Gracias, pero no es solo eso ―me acomodé para quedar de enfrente a él, ya los dos nos habíamos girado a medida que hablábamos y me atreví a pasar mis piernas por las suyas―. Lo que me confunde es que contigo no me pasa eso, ya te había dicho. El beso que nos dimos, me hizo querer más y reconozco que me asustó, yo no soy así y no sé qué hacer con todo lo que siento, es demasiado abrumador.

Uno de sus dedos se deslizó por mi mejilla y solo ahí me di cuenta que algunas lágrimas caían de mis ojos, decir todas esas cosas en voz alta de verdad que me hacían sentir un poco más libre, no tenía idea de la carga que había llevado hasta ese momento.

―Todo lo que siento contigo es realmente abrumador ―proseguí―, porque es intenso y me hace desear más, y no sé cómo reaccionar. O sea claro que lo sé, pero a diferencia de antes que no sentía nada, ahora sí y creo que cada sentimiento y emoción me va a matar.

―Keith…

Shiro me calló con un beso, este si fue profundo a diferencia de los anteriores. Él fue el que lo inició y pareció que mis palabras lo había motivado lo suficiente para actuar de esa forma, sus labios se abrieron en búsqueda de los míos, los atraparon, apretaron y saborearon y en medio de un jadeo aprovechó de meter su lengua. Debí haberme espantado por su avidez y acción justo luego de comentarle algo tan importante para mí, pero no podía ni quería.

Lo que sí quería era más, no me importaba no respirar pero más, eso era lo único que había en mi mente, la necesidad de más. Me acerqué a él y terminé sentándome dentro del hueco que Shiro había formado con sus piernas en la pose del loto, nuestros cuerpos se tocaban y el calor de los últimos rayos de sol nos daba de costado. Mis brazos se sujetaron a sus hombros y ya era mi propia lengua la que exploraba su boca por iniciativa propia.

Nos separamos cuando unas risas se escucharon alrededor, eran dos chicas paseando y que al parecer habían sido testigos de nuestra demostración de amor. Regulamos la respiración y nos reímos, ya no éramos adolescentes pero actuábamos como uno.

―A esto es a lo que me refiero ―le murmuré juntando las narices―. Siento que me volveré loco y es increíble pero angustiante. No es que no quiera, solo que no sé cómo lidiar con esto por ahora.

―Keith, no te preocupes, de verdad. Seré paciente.

―Además, tampoco sé siquiera cómo lo hacen dos hombres.

Shiro rió.

―Yo te enseñaré, confía en mí. Por favor.

Asentí ante su petición. Hasta el momento no había querido pensar en cómo sería hacerlo con él, y ahora tampoco estaba tan seguro de querer pensar mucho en el tema, pues había una parte de mí que podría traicionarme públicamente. Me bajé de él y traté de alisar juguetonamente su camisa, ya que la chaqueta la había dejado a un costado.

―Empieza a anochecer, sería mejor que ya partiéramos, ¿no crees?

―Sí, podemos pasar a comprar algo de comida china y vamos a mi casa a ver una película, ¿te parece?

Asentí entusiasmado. Nos pusimos en marcha, tratando de quitar la arena de nuestras ropas y caminando hasta la moto tomados de las manos; allí volvió a acomodarse detrás de mí y me sujetó de forma diferente. No sabría describirlo, pero al menos se sintió mucho más íntimo que el viaje de ida, su pecho se apretaba contra mi espalda y definitivamente estaba apretando su pelvis contra mi trasero.

Pasamos por una tienda de comida oriental y compramos una gran cantidad de comida china, acompañada de cerveza y nos dirigimos hasta su casa. Allí me pidió permiso para cambiarse de ropa, pero me negué, la verdad es que ya comenzaba a fantasear con él usando aquel traje a medida; Shiro se rió y estuvo de acuerdo quitándose la chaqueta y corbata para quedar con la camisa –un poco desabrochada- y yo lo aprecié por el hecho de que me hiciera caso en algo así.

Nos acomodamos en el sofá comiendo y viendo el canal de deportes, las noticias deportivas al menos eran variadas y con Shiro encontraba a un compañero que me seguía el hilo de las conversaciones o comentarios con cada deporte diferente; así paso un buen tiempo y finalmente ordenamos todo para acomodarnos en el sofá y ver la película.

Había notado que su actitud había cambiado una vez que llegamos a su casa, pero cuando hice yo el movimiento de amoldar mi cuerpo al suyo noté un sonrojo en sus orejas y en la parte trasera de su cuello. ¡No podía creer que se sintiera avergonzado! Creí que era mi oportunidad de tomar ventaja y la aproveché.

Pasé una de mis piernas por sobre su regazo, no en un modo sexual o para subirme a él, sino que para efectivamente quedar más cerca de él, Shiro me miró y supe que pensaba lo mismo. Mis manos sujetaron el cuello de su camisa y tiré de él hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron y se fundieron. Era alucinante la velocidad con que nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban al del otro y como nuestras lenguas encontraban el camino correcto hacia la boca del otro.

¿A quién le importaba la película cuando podíamos besarnos de esa forma? Shiro colocó una mano sobre el muslo que tenía encima de él y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, también aprovechó de acariciarlo y yo sentía que cada centímetro que tocaba me quemaba. El beso me intoxicaba la sangre, no había otra manera de explicar el fuego que corría por ellas; eso o estaba excitado.

Nos seguimos besando durante mucho tiempo, ya no fueron solo nuestros labios los atacados, mentiría si afirmara que fue él o yo el que empezó a besar más allá de la boca, pero sus clavículas provocaron algo en mí que hicieron que las mordiera y delineara con mi lengua una y otra vez. Shiro también se entretenía entre el hueco de mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja, y cada vez que gemía en mi oído yo me estremecía. Definitivamente era lo más erótico que había hecho en toda mi vida.

En algún momento quedamos tendidos a lo largo del sillón y Shiro colocó su enorme y musculoso cuerpo encima de mí. La fuerza que ejercía para no aplastarme se notaba en la tensionada tela de la camisa a la altura de sus brazos, quizás con un movimiento más fuerte era capaz de romper la camisa y de solo pensarlo volví a estremecerme. Este no era yo, entregándose a la lujuria mediante besos y toques fugaces en la sala de estar de alguien a quien conocía hacia ¿dos meses?

Pero no me importaba, lo estaba disfrutando de una manera fenomenal y podía asegurar que Shiro también; aunque en el momento en que abrió mis piernas y posicionó su abultada entrepierna en la mía, me asusté. Íbamos muy rápido pensé, y aunque no se trata de cuestión de tiempo, de todas formas me dio ansiedad y lo alejé un poco de mí. Ambos nos encontrábamos agitados y respirando con dificultad.

―Lo siento, yo… ―quise disculparme por apartarlo cuando él pareció querer ir más lejos.

―No, no ―se levantó de encima de mí―. Lo siento, me dejé llevar cuando hace pocas horas en la playa me explicaste cómo te sentías. No te quise obligar a nada, es solo que…

―Shiro, Shiro ―le tomé el rostro con una de mis manos―, no te preocupes, yo también me dejé llevar; es solo que me sorprendí.

Él asintió y no supe qué más decir, el ambiente se había difuminado y ya no podíamos volver a besarnos así de la nada, pero no quería irme de su lado. Miré alrededor y tomé el control del televisor, la película que aun ni siquiera habíamos empezado a ver seguía en la pantalla, así que le hice un gesto y asintió. Finalmente comenzamos a verla, acurrucados de nuevo y realizando pequeños cariños de vez en cuando. Cuando la película terminó ya era bastante tarde.

―¿Por qué no te quedas a pasar la noche? ―Shiro me preguntó sin mirarme a los ojos, ya iba entendiendo un poco su comportamiento y las cosas que hacía cuando se sentía avergonzado.

―¿No tienes que trabajar mañana temprano? ―le pregunté para no responder de inmediato entusiasmado.

―No realmente, los días viernes trabajo media jornada y puedo ir en la mañana o en la tarde. Siempre voy en la mañana para tener un fin de semana más largo, y aun así, si quisiera simplemente no voy. Puedo hacer el trabajo desde casa y nadie puede decir nada al respecto.

―Se me olvidaba que eres el CEO, ¿debo llamarte presidente? ¿o con más respeto?

―No, no, por favor no lo hagas.

―Está bien, entonces. Acepto. ―contesté sin más. ―Pero deberás prestarme algo para dormir.

―¡Por supuesto!

Tomó mi mano y me guió hasta el interior de su casa. Su dormitorio era amplio pero elegante, tenía una cama matrimonial en donde asumí que los dos dormiríamos esa noche, la habitación contaba con su propio baño privado y a diferencia de la vez en que Matt me introdujo, ahora sí que husmearía por ahí. No había fotografías ni muchos objetos personales, en verdad que prácticamente era algo minimalista, y yo me desilusioné un poco.

―¿Estás bien con una camiseta de mangas cortas y… ropa interior limpia?

―Me conformó con la camiseta, puedo usar mi ropa interior.

―Claro, claro, tienes razón.

Shiro me pasó una camiseta azul marino oscuro y señaló el baño para que fuera a darme una ducha antes de dormir. Yo acepté y entré en el amplio baño para darme esa ducha que sentía más que necesaria, ¿agua fría o caliente? Definitivamente fría, debía calmar mi nerviosismo y aplacar mi cuerpo. Mi miembro no estaba totalmente erecto, pero ahí estaba a medio camino y me mordí el labio inferior pensando en sí liberarme ahí mismo o no; decidí que era mejor que lo hiciera, no quería ser demasiado evidente con Shiro.

Me corrí en poco tiempo bajo la ducha, solo con recordar lo que momentos antes había sentido dentro de sus brazos hizo que me pusiera duro de nuevo y con unos toques ya había acabado. Salí algo avergonzado del cuarto de baño y en la cama me esperaba ya Shiro, también con apariencia de acabar de salir de darse un baño.

―Ocupe el baño de invitados ―me respondió a la pregunta que no había formulado. Al parecer él también comenzaba a leerme.

―Por supuesto que lo hiciste ―me burlé.

Al igual que un niño me tiré de espaldas en la cama esperando a rebotar, y cuando quedé tirado ahí, Shiro se subió encima de mí y me atrapó entre sus brazos. Oh dioses, quise derretirme en esos momentos pues en verdad que se veía sexy con el cabello húmedo y ropa casual, en contradicción con la apariencia que tenía solo momentos atrás.

―Keith.

―¿Sí?

―Quiero besarte, mucho, ¿puedo?

Asentí y cerré los ojos antes de sentir su boca posicionándose en la mía, solo que ahora no esperamos por pasar minutos dedicados a nuestras bocas, ya habíamos escalado en ese sentido y luego de saciar nuestra sed con la saliva del otro, fuimos por el resto de la piel expuesta. Volví a zambullirme en su cuello y con carácter coloqué mis manos en la zona baja de su espalda, incluso me atreví a colocarlas bajo la tela de su camiseta, tocando su piel directamente.

Shiro no parecía molesto por esos toques y caricias más atrevidas, por el contrario, se sintió incitado para seguir adelante con sus acciones y volvió a colocar su mano en mi muslo, acariciando de arriba abajo y volviendo a crear escalofríos en mi piel. Nuevamente perdimos la noción del tiempo, ý ahora fui yo quien abrió las piernas para que Shiro se acomodara directamente entre ellas.

Podía sentir su miembro igual de despierto que el mío y de forma inconsciente movía mis caderas buscando la fricción que se daba entre nosotros. Shiro gruñó y supe que iba por buen camino, pronto éramos los dos los que movíamos las caderas buscando el roce con el pene del otro y los besos se detuvieron, la atención estaba puesta en otra parte del cuerpo y los gemidos y jadeos se apoderaron de la habitación.

Quería más, aquello se sentía magnífico y quería que Shiro se sintiera de la misma forma que yo. Me llené de valentía y posicioné mi mano entre nosotros, tocaba su miembro como el mío de igual manera y quise chillar al notar lo grande y grueso que era el falo de Shiro. Definitivamente eso no podría entrar en mí si es que queríamos tener sexo, pero a la misma vez me preguntaba cómo sería tocarlo de manera directa. Me aventuré más y comencé a masturbarlo mientras yo seguía rozándome contra su pelvis.

―Keith ―suplicó.

―¿Sí? ―¿tal vez me había pasado? ¿lo estaba haciendo mal? ¿no quería hacerlo? Detuve el movimiento de mi muñeca, esperando su respuesta.

―Yo también quiero tocarte, ¿puedo?

Sonreí ampliamente y asentí.

―Por supuesto que sí, no tienes que pedirme permiso para cada cosa. Supongo que es un poco dejarse llevar pero no demasiado.

Shiro asintió y colocó la palma de su mano en mi pene y quise gruñir en voz alta por el calor que emanaba de ella. No nos bajamos la ropa interior, supongo que aún era demasiado pronto, así que seguimos aprovechando el roce que esta nos proporcionaba y con las manos moviéndose en sincronía, bocas que devoraban piel y el clima adecuado, nos corrimos. Tampoco puedo estar seguro de si fue él o yo el que se corrió primero, pero la sensación en ambos era tan placentera que debió ser una diferencia de segundos entre uno y el otro orgasmo.

Pude percibir la humedad pegajosa manchando la tela del calzoncillo de Shiro ― ¡usaba calzoncillos, demasiado tierno-, y también manché mi bóxer con mi semen. Sacamos las manos, agotados por lo vivido y cuando él cayó encima de mí, pude estar seguro de que éramos un desastre en la parte inferior. Nos quedamos unos minutos así recuperando el oxígeno.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó.

No supe porque, pero no quería arruinar este buen ambiente que se había creado entre ambos.

―Yo no. ―me apresuré a contestar. ―Creo que ahora sí aceptaré ese cambio de ropa interior ―juguetee.

―Claro.

Shiro se enderezó y me dio la espalda mientras iba a buscar lo que le había pedido, me tiró un paquete de toallitas húmedas y pañuelos. La verdad es que me encontraba tan agotado y relajado que la idea de tomar otra ducha me era imposible, así que saqué el bóxer todo manchado y en vez de avergonzarme sentí que era prácticamente como un triunfo personal; y se lo hice saber a Shiro, quien solo rió por eso. Ambos nos limpiamos y caímos rendidos sobre la cama, él me tapó hasta la barbilla y pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de mi cintura, así como lo había hecho en la acampada, solo que ahora los dos estábamos despiertos.

―Buenas noches, Keith.

―Buenas, Shiro.

Creí que no iba a poder dormir bien, digo, cuando solo nos besamos me pasé la noche en vela pensando en ello y dándole vueltas al asunto, aunque creo que en esta ocasión fue todo diferente ya que habíamos hablado de todo lo que me preocupaba, habíamos establecido en qué nos encontrábamos y también había disfrutado todo aquello de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho. Mi corazón latía desbocado, pero se acopló al ritmo lento y pausado de Shiro que ya había caído dormido y también me rendí ante Morfeo.

La molesta melodía de mi alarma resonó a lo lejos pero se apagó antes de que siquiera pudiera gruñirle como de costumbre. Me removí inquieto por eso y choqué contra algo duro, al momento de abrir un ojo recordé lo sucedido durante la noche anterior y supuse que eso duro era el pecho de Shiro contra mí. Y así fue.

―¿Por qué no desactivaste tu alarma? ―la voz de Shiro sonaba ronca y pesada, se notaba que acababa de despertar.

―Lo siento ―me disculpé―, ¿dormiste bien?

―Sí.

Me abrazó y colocó su barbilla sobre la coronilla de mi cabeza, en verdad que ninguno de los dos quería despertar en ese momento. Me acomodé más cerca y lo abracé de vuelta cuando otro sonido interrumpió nuestra paz, quejándose de lo bulliciosa que era la mañana hasta ese momento, Shiro se dio la vuelta y contestó el teléfono. No quise escuchar a propósito, pero las respuestas cortas y malhumoradas de mi pareja me llamaron la atención, su actitud había cambiado completamente y podía apostar que su cejo se había fruncido.

―Maldición ―dijo en cuanto colgó el teléfono y fue la primera vez que lo había escuchado maldecir―. Me han llamado de la oficina para que vaya de forma casi urgente, supongo que no podré tomar el día libre y ni siquiera poder llegar tarde. Lo siento.

―Oh, no te preocupes. Es del trabajo y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

―Sí, supongo ―se sentó en la cama y yo me aguanté las ganas de tirarme encima de él para besarlo―. Quería darte un buen desayuno, mostrarte mis capacidades culinarias, pero supongo que no se podrá. Por favor, déjame compensártelo el próximo fin de semana ―pidió.

―Ya sé que eres buen cocinero, no tienes que preocuparte de eso. Por otra parte ―yo también comencé a levantarme, buscando mi ropa y dirigiéndome hacia el cuarto de baño―, el próximo fin de semana no puedo. Comienza la temporada de carreras y debo viajar para participar en la parte técnica con el que era mi patrocinador.

―Ya veo, ¿será por mucho tiempo? ―preguntó Shiro desde el marco de la puerta.

―No, sólo tres días en esta ocasión. Es una carrera de práctica en que también se deciden los puestos de los corredores, y luego dos días de la carrera. Y ya luego no tendré que ir los tres días seguidos, es solo porque con esta carrera empieza la temporada.

Traté de explicarme lo mejor posible, pues la verdad era que ni siquiera yo tenía claridad de mis horarios debido a que el contrato con mi ex auspiciador era algo confuso y bastante elástico en cuanto a días y horas laborales. Estaba bien para mí, pues no estaba acostumbrado a un horario fijo de trabajo, pero para cosas así era una verdadera mierda.

―Entonces supongo que podríamos vernos otro día luego del trabajo, aunque sea algo corto.

―Por supuesto.

Nos duchamos y vestimos por separado, no quería hacerlo demorar más de lo necesario, sobre todo si lo habían llamado del trabajo. Caminamos hasta la puerta de su casa y antes de salir por ella me tomó del brazo y me apresó contra la pared y me besó; a pesar de lo atrevido de su actuar, apenas tocó mis labios con su lengua y el toque fue gentil como el de una mariposa.

―Estaré esperando a verte.

Asentí y salí en busca de mi moto mientras que él se subía al auto. Cuando llegué a mi casa sentí que podría ponerme a bailar de lo emocionado que estaba por todas las cosas que habían sucedido, incluso en un momento dado me dio miedo de llegar a ser tan feliz; pero de inmediato se disipó en creer que Shiro siempre haría todo lo posible para que la felicidad estuviera con nosotros. Al poco rato de llegar a casa recibí un mensaje de Shiro:

**_Shirogane:_ ** _Fue un día y noche increíble lo de ayer, gracias ti <3 w <3 _

**_Keith_ ** _: También lo disfruté._

La semana pasó con mensajes constantes y fotos ya definitivamente subidas de tono aunque no vulgares o completamente explícitas, todavía rozábamos el erotismo con ellas. Un día pasé por él a la hora de almuerzo para comer juntos en un restorán cerca de su empresa, nuestra relación se volvió tan casual en tan poco tiempo, y aun así se sentía natural y para nada forzado.

El fin de semana en verdad estuve muy ocupado y apenas tuve ocasión de mirar el teléfono, además de que no quería distraerme por nada del mundo, ya que un solo error o descuido de mi parte podría provocar un accidente e incluso la muerte del competidor. Y ya de solo pensar en Shiro o recordar las cosas que habíamos hecho perdía la concentración, así que lo dejé al fondo de mi mente mientras estaba en el trabajo.

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa tuve tiempo para pensar en varias cosas, incluso llegué a cuestionarme que si lo que sentía por Shiro era real y no solo la emoción de comenzar a salir con alguien y sobre todo después de tanto tiempo de soltero. Y pues no, ya que en esos años sin pareja no faltó la oportunidad para que conociera a alguien más, mis amigos me habían llevado a citas a ciegas en más de una ocasión y en verdad que tenía cero interés en aquellas personas.

Supongo que se trata de encontrar a la persona correcta.

Y yo creía haberla encontrado a la edad de cuarenta años, nunca es tarde para el amor. Me reí por ese pensamiento tan cliché, no podía creer que me estaba volviendo romántico tan viejo pero es que en verdad por fin estaba viviendo esa relación de cuentos de hadas y reconozco que no se sentía nada de mal. Por primera vez me dejaría llevar por mis emociones.

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, la relación con Shiro solo podía catalogarse de espléndida; incluso en una ocasión en su casa pasamos a segunda base. Él me había enseñado sobre el sexo oral –por supuesto que con anterioridad yo ya había dado y recibido, pero de nuevo, se sintió totalmente distinto a experiencias anteriores- y masturbación entre dos hombres. Yo un ávido estudiante traté de imitarlo lo mejor que pude, añadiendo también cosas mías y quedando satisfecho cuando Shiro se corrió en el fondo de mi garganta.

Descubrí en todo este tiempo que no me molestaba realmente tener experiencias sexuales con un hombre, si antes sentía cierto rechazo a la sexualidad en sí misma con cualquier otra persona, con Shiro me sentía confiado, curioso y ansioso. Además de que él de verdad se daba el tiempo para explicarme un poco las cosas antes y de vez en cuando me mandaba links de páginas o artículos de interés en relación al tema. Yo ya suponía que él estaba loco por hacerlo, al igual que yo, pero seguíamos tomando nuestro tiempo.

―Shiro ―hablé un día en que nos habíamos reunido a tomar café a la salida de su trabajo. Él solo me miró mientras sorbía crema de su frapp―. ¿Quieres conocer a mi madre?

Sentía que era una pregunta tonta e infantil, pero significaba mucho para mí debido a la historia detrás.

―Claro, si tu estás listo yo igual.

Sonreí y me pregunté qué tanto contarle en un principio, pero si ya estábamos en ello, iría hasta el final.

―Quiero que sepas que la conocí hace pocos años ―me miró confundido―, cuando nací ella tuvo… ciertos problemas y me dejó con mi padre, que murió al poco tiempo. Me crie con padres adoptivos, aunque siempre supe la historia detrás, y hace pocos años fue que mi madre volvió y me explicó todo. Realmente fue increíble volver a encontrarnos, nos llevamos muy bien, siento que somos más amigos que madre e hijo; así que en verdad es importante para mí.

―Comprendo, no te preocupes que lo tomaré como el gran honor que es y el respeto que se merece.

―Bien, gracias. Entonces, ¿el sábado para almorzar?

―Perfecto.

Hablé con mi madre para contarle que iría ese día a almorzar con un amigo algo especial. Se sorprendió un poco por el hecho de que fuera con alguien más que mis usuales amigos pero no dijo nada más al respecto. Ese día nos reunimos con Shiro para ir directo a la casa de ella y me sorprendió un poco que apareciera con un ramo de flores, según él para dar una buena impresión de primeras, pero no pude evitar sentirme un poco celoso de eso.

―¡Keith! ―saludó mi madre en cuanto abrió la puerta para recibirnos.

―Mamá, hola. Él es mi amigo, Takashi Shirogane, le decimos Shiro.

―Hola Shiro, bienvenido ―la sonrisa en el rostro de mi madre era excepcional. Debido a que ella me tuvo muy joven y a una buena genética parecíamos más hermanos que madre e hijo.

―Hola señora, un placer. ―Shiro saludó algo nervioso y yo me tapé la boca con una mano para amortiguar la carcajada que esa palabra causó.

―¡¿Señora?! Keith, ¿por qué me traes a un chico tan mal educado? ―mi madre hizo un gesto de profundo dolor, como si de verdad hubiera herido su orgullo, aunque yo sabía que no era así y que solo lo estaba haciendo para molestar. Pero de un momento a otro cambió su actitud y con voz sería le dijo (o amenazó más bien) a Shiro. ―No vuelvas a llamarme así, dime Krolia.

Y entramos a la casa. O más bien arrastré a Shiro dentro ya que había quedado paralizado por las últimas palabras de mi madre, quise decirlo que no se lo tomara en serio, pero tenía que hacerlo así que solo callé y entramos. Dentro la mesa ya estaba lista, y me sorprendió que mi madre fuera la que cocinara ya que esas cosa no se le daban muy bien, así que de seguro que había estado practicado mucho al menos ese plato.

Toda la conversación durante el almuerzo fue animada y no hubo problemas –con excepción de lo de la entrada-, y cuando ya estábamos terminando con el postre, Shiro hizo una pregunta un tanto incómoda, teniendo en cuenta que ya le había explicado sobre el pasado de mi familia.

―¿Por qué no hay fotos de Keith pequeño? Hubiera querido verlas.

―Shiro ―le llamé la atención para recordarle “sutilmente” de su error.

―Oh, eso es porque yo no crie a mi hijo. No es que no hubiera querido, solo que… no podía. Cómo te habrás dado cuenta, tengo cierto acento en mi hablar y es porque no soy de aquí; así que digamos que tuvo que regresar a mi país por un tiempo y cuando me vi liberada de mis deberes, volví en cuanto pude.

―Ya veo, lamento haber preguntado eso ―Shiro se notaba realmente arrepentido y mi madre sin querer mortificarlo más, siguió hablando.

―Ya que estamos con la sección de preguntas y respuestas ―por algún motivo me imaginé a Shiro en un programa de concursos, totalmente fuera de lugar-, ¿cómo se conocieron?

―Bueno, ―contesté, la verdad era que no quería ocultarle nada a mi madre e incluso había hablado con Shiro sobre la posibilidad de contarle sobre nosotros. Seguí hablando un poco dudoso debido a que revelaría mi relación con un hombre y aunque mi madre tenía la mente abierta, no sabía con certeza cómo se lo tomaría― nos conocimos una noche en un bar, algo casual y luego fuimos encontrándonos, profundizando nuestra amistad y así. ―concluí.

―Que adorable ―mi madre me miró con los ojos más brillantes de lo usual, como si hubiese notado que había algo más en todo el asunto. Shiro notando la situación, tomó la palabra.

―Krolia, la verdad es que actualmente estamos en una relación con Keith. Y esa es la principal razón por la que vinimos hoy aquí, para contarte acerca de nosotros.

Mi madre aplaudió una vez, con una sonrisa en su rostro y expresión realmente feliz.

―Había esperado desde que entraron por la puerta que me lo dijeran, no quería tener que preguntar directamente pero me llevaban por eso camino. Me alegra por ustedes chicos, Shiro espero que hagas feliz a mi muchacho.

―Mamá, ¿lo sabías? ―pregunté un poco alarmado.

―Claro, era demasiado obvio. Las miradas que se dan, los toques en las manos a escondidas, como complementan lo que dice el otro y no sé, tienen como un aura de felicidad que da a entender que ustedes dos están juntos.

Me avergoncé un poco por haber sido tan obvio, y estoy seguro de que Shiro también.

―¿Y no te molesta que esté en una relación con un hombre? ―pregunté con algo de miedo aún.

―Querido, ―acercó su mano a mi mejilla y la acarició con ternura― mientras seas feliz no me importan esas cosas. Y me alegra que sientas la confianza para contarme.

―Gracias mamá.

Nos quedamos un rato más, Krolia había hecho montón de dulces y comida y nos insistió a quedarnos hasta ya entrada la tarde. Creí haber aumentado unos cuantos kilos solo con la visita y Shiro concordó con que habría que aumentar la rutina en el gimnasio por esa semana para poder volver al estado original en que nos encontrábamos antes de ir a verla. Cuando nos subimos al auto, Shiro preguntó:

―¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

―No ―contesté seguro y eso causó que me mirara algo sorprendido―. Quiero que tu vengas a la mía, ¿quieres?

―¡Por supuesto! ―respondió emocionado, así que pusimos rumbo hasta mi hogar.

Luego de bajarnos en un supermercado y comprar algo de licor, pues comida era imposible pensar siquiera en ese momento luego del banquete preparado por mi madre, llegamos hasta mi casa y yo no logré disculparme lo suficiente por sobre lo diferente que era a su casa. Y él solo se rio diciendo que esas cosas no le importaban y que encontraba el departamento agradable.

―¿Qué quieres hacer? ―pregunté nervioso tratando de ser un buen anfitrión.

―Si te lo dijera seguramente te pondrías nervioso.

Tragué saliva.

―O tal vez no.

De donde salía la valentía en esos momentos no tenía idea, aunque lo más probable es que viniera desde la parte baja de mi cuerpo, pues la sangre de mi cerebro bajó y comenzó a pulsar en otra parte para empalmarse. Di un paso y Shiro también, y en cuestión de segundos nos habíamos abalanzado arriba del otro en un manojo de piernas y brazos, caímos sobre el sillón para besarnos más cómodamente sin temor a caer al suelo y dejamos que las manos hicieran lo suyo.

La ropa salió volando mucho más rápido que las veces anteriores, pero ya nos habíamos visto desnudos con anterioridad así que no suponía un gran problema, pero seguía quedando sin aliento ante el escultural cuerpo de Shiro. Quería enterrar mi cabeza entre sus pectorales y simplemente quedarme ahí sin poder respirar, sería una muerte gloriosa. Cayendo ante la tentación, lo hice, solo que no me quedé ahí y pasé la lengua por entremedio y llegué hasta la clavícula dónde me entretuve; ya tenía claro que ese era mi lugar favorito.

Él agarró una de mis nalgas y la apretó tanto que me hice gritar de dolor, aunque la línea entre dolor y placer era difusa bajo esas circunstancias. Shiro era bastante apasionado, aunque se refrenaba por mí y lo sabía; me sentía algo culpable por hacerlo pasar por ese suplicio de lentitud pero en parte mi orgullo se inflaba al saber que se comportaba para mí.

Presioné mi pelvis contra la de él, ambos ya estábamos erectos y fue cuestión de dejarse llevar que comenzamos a mover las caderas para masturbarnos mutuamente con el roce ocasionado. Me aferré a su espalda mientras él seguía ejerciendo presión en mi trasero para acerca mi entrepierna a la suya y seguir frotándonos. El líquido preseminal se mezclaba y facilitaba la lubricación, incluso nuestros testículos chocaban con el movimiento y creía que perdería la cabeza.

―Más, Shiro ―gimotee tratando de colocar una mano entre nosotros para apretar ambos falos y lograr corrernos al unísono.

Pero mis planes se vieron interrumpidos por Shiro, quien se levantó de encima de mí y fue bajando por mi cuerpo, dejando besos fugaces por el camino, hasta que llegó a mí entrepierna. Tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de todo aquello, por esa razón no pude detenerlo; su boca capturó mi glande y de verdad sentí que moriría.

―Shiro, no ―le pedí ya con los ojos abiertos y tratando de apartarlo por el hombro, pero negó con la cabeza, abarcando más de mí con su boca.

Podía sentir su cavidad bucal caliente y húmeda, su lengua yendo de arriba abajo con dedicación y como las succiones solo hacían que me hinchara más. Además de la visión que se me daba era realmente sexy, apreté un talón contra el sillón e hice presión ahí ya que sentía como se iba formando el remolino en la parte baja de mi estómago y en cualquier momento me correría si es que Shiro no se apartaba de mí. Quise explicárselo jalando de su cabello para que me mirara, pero parecía empecinado en hacerlo.

―Me voy a… Shiro… apártate. ―logré articular, pero… ¿me mordió?

Y eso fue todo. No era la primera vez que me corría con Shiro y mucho menos en mi vida, pero si fue la primera vez en que lo sentí tan intenso y abrumador; si es que la mayoría de las personas vivían eso al tener sexo, ahora entendía porque tanta obsesión general. Lloré y gimotee mientras mi cuerpo caía hacia atrás y las olas de placer seguían recorriéndome, el semen seguía saliendo y en ese momento poco me importó dónde cayera.

Seguramente perdí la consciencia por unos segundos pues todo se fue a negro y cuando pude volver a abrir los ojos tenía a Shiro de nuevo encima de mí y limpiándose los labios con el reverso de la mano, que imagen más seductora.

―Lo siento ―me apresuré a hablar.

―No tienes por qué hacerlo. ―acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza y sentí que yo no podía enamorarme más de él de lo que ya estaba.

―Déjame hacerlo ―le pedí, sentí que debía devolverle el favor pero negó como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

―¿Podemos llegar hasta el final?

Tragué saliva. Si solo con su lengua casi había perdido el conocimiento, si teníamos sexo ya veía que pasaba a mejor vida; aunque sería una buena manera de morir en verdad. Asentí a pesar de estar atemorizado por dentro, ya había vivido cosas, confiaba en Shiro como para seguir avanzando pero es que cada sensación y emoción era tan intensa que me abrumaba. Pero él estaba ahí, comprendiendo todo y me sonrió.

―No te preocupes, dejemos que descubras qué cosa te gusta más, ¿está bien?

No entendí muy bien a lo que se refería pero de todas formas volví a asentir.

―Vamos a mi cama ―dije levantándome con las rodillas aun un poco tambaleantes y guie a Shiro hasta mi habitación, en donde volvimos a caer en la cama para besarnos, aunque esta vez mucho más lento y con dedicación que cuando nos dejamos llevar en la sala―. Tengo lubricantes y condones.

Shiro asintió y fue por ellos al lugar en donde le dije que estaban. Regresó y se sentó de rodillas en la cama, abrió sus piernas y se llenó los dedos de lubricante para luego llevarlos hacia su espalda y ¡oh dios! Él mismo se estaba aflojando para que yo entrara en él, pensé que sería yo quien estuviera debajo, pero Shiro insistió en que quería enseñarme a hacer las cosas bien.

―Además ―continuó―, ya que hasta el momento había sido hetero, es mejor que seas tu quien entre en mí hasta que te vayas acostumbrando poco a poco a la sensación de ser llenado.

Explicándolo así tenía sentido, y lo que más quería era ser uno con Shiro así que nada me importaba quien iba dentro de quien. Me senté frente a él y comencé a besarlo mientras lo tocaba, sus pechos, sus abdominales, sus oblicuos, hasta que llegué a su miembro y suavemente lo acaricié mientras que él seguía insertando sus dedos en su trasero.

―¿Quieres mirar? ―me preguntó y ya con solo imaginarlo estaba empalmado, volví a mover mi cabeza en señal de asentimiento y él se recostó, volviendo a abrir sus piernas para mostrarme el espectáculo.

Sus dedos se abrían y cerraban en su interior y el lubricante chorreaba por los bordes, era una vista fenomenal y me atreví a acercarme más, lo suficiente como para ingresar uno de mis dedos y hacerle compañía a los de Shiro y para hacer lo que con anterioridad había querido: llevármelo a la boca. En esta ocasión no trató de alejarme, sino que presionó su pene más en mi boca.

Por fin podía sentirlo, conocer su sabor entre ácido y salado, recorrer las venas que sobresalían con mi lengua y hacerlo gemir con mis succiones y labios apretando su falo. Tampoco me había olvidado del índice que se encontraba en su ano en compañía de sus dedos, ensanchando el lugar en donde entraría dentro de poco. Allí se sentía también apretado y deslizando mi dedo encontré un lugar que de inmediato hizo gimotear a Shiro.

―Ahí ―pidió.

Así que presioné esa protuberancia una y otra vez, dándole descanso y acariciando a su alrededor, luego pasándola a llevar con la uña y volviendo a rozarla de nuevo. Shiro me tomó por mis cabellos y tiró de ellos para penetrarme la boca sin control, y cuando topó contra mi garganta se corrió. Eso fue mucho más brutal de lo que esperaba, no tuve más opción que tragarme el semen de Shiro y cuando pude lo saqué de mi boca y comencé a toser.

―Keith, Keith, lo siento, de verdad, perdóname ―se incorporó para limpiar mi rostro y boca pero le sonreí, quería verme sexy para él como él lo había sido.

―Está bien, tendré mi recompensa justo ahora.

Tomé un preservativo, dándole a entender lo que sucedería pronto, y claro que lo hizo. Se dio la vuelta y se posicionó en cuatro, estampando su pecho en la cama, levantando su trasero y con una mano libre abriendo lo que se convertiría en entrada.

―De esta forma es más fácil ―me enseñó.

Me posicioné detrás de él, ansioso como adolescente que perdería su virginidad. Coloqué mi punta en su asterisco y presioné de a poco, e increíblemente entró casi por succión; aquello se sentía increíble y sin pensarlo demasiado volví a presionar hasta que entró todo. Shiro había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a jadear a medida que me iba moviendo, al principio lento y suave y ya luego con más fuerza y rapidez. Mis dedos se enterraron en la piel de su cintura y ayudaba a moverlo para que chocara contra mí.

―Quiero verte ―pedí a la vez que salía de él y se daba la vuelta para esperarme con los brazos abiertos.

Volví a penetrarlo y caí encima de él, nuestros pechos unidos al igual que nuestras bocas que por fin pudieron encontrarse y saborearse. Sus manos se deslizaban por mi espalda y se colocaban en mi trasero, instándome a aumentar la velocidad hasta que sus gemidos llenaron toda la habitación y yo creí que en verdad iba a enloquecer. Cada nueva experiencia con él era mejor que la anterior, y dudaba que se sintiera igual que bien con cualquier otra persona, eso era porque era él y nadie más.

―Keith, yo…

Entendí a la perfección lo que quería decir y para ayudar a su liberación toqué su miembro al unísono con las embestidas que le daba, me apretó mucho en su interior y yo volví a acelerar. Me acercó más a él y nos besamos desaforadamente, tratando de decir todo lo que no habíamos dicho antes, aunque era más que obvio lo que sentíamos por el otro.

―Takashi ―gimotee cuando él se liberó, para que yo segundos después también me corriera dentro de él.

Caí rendido encima de él hasta que pude recuperar la respiración de forma normal, nuestros cuerpos estaban llenos de sudor y nos encontrábamos exhaustos. Me incorporé un poco para salir de su interior y tirar el preservativo usado al tacho de basura, además de que tampoco mi peso podía ser muy liviano.

―Es primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre ―susurró con los ojos cerrados.

―¿Te molestó?

―No, me encantó.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió. Ambos nos miramos y no pude evitar volver a tirarme encima de él y juntar nuestras narices, en ese momento solo sentía felicidad y no podía sentir nada más que eso; Shiro me hacía feliz, pero no había alcanzado la felicidad solo por él, sino que por el autodescubrimiento y el proceso que había pasado al enamorarme de él. Con su apoyo y dedicación era una mejor versión de mí mismo, una que me gustaba mucho y con la que me sentía más cómodo.

―Te amo, Takashi.

―También te amo, Keith.

Y sellamos nuestro amor con un delicado beso.


End file.
